Butterfly
by SweetHeartCandy
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls move to Citiesville as ordinary girls, they know nobody in their new High School. Meeting the Rowdyruff Boys for the first time, sparks fly fast. Will Princess ruin all of it? BrickxBlossom ButtercupxButch and BubblesxBoomer Equally
1. Blushing Suckers

_Butterfly Chapter 1_

I cranked the music up all the way to Max. I bobbed my head to the music while picking out what I wanted to wear today. This was one of those times I_ really _appreciated the fact that me and my sisters got separate, sound-proof, amazing new rooms. My name was Buttercup, and only my friends, dad, and sisters were allowed to call me Butter, or B-cup. My sisters and I had all recently moved to Citiesville. But don't just assume I came here willing! After a couple tantrums and fits, I sucked it up. I was NOT about to wail and cry like Bubbles, or go easy and accept it with a fake smile like Blossom.

We all still used our powers, although all the major crime-fighting stopped 2 years ago, why? We're till trying to figure it out. Me, Bubbles, and Blossom were all 16, and were still as close as ever, with our completely different styles.

Blossom, our fearsome leader was still pretty bossy, but she let us get some form of freedom over the years. She still had her tremendously long fire red hair, that reached her waist (and she JUST got a haircut too!), although now her bangs were short and they sweeped across her right eye, she still had the bow, but she down-sized it to just a small little piece of ribbon she tied around her hair when she needed to think things through. Her favorite color was still magenta-pink, and her curves descended about 3 years ago, soft and smooth. Her waist was pretty small and she had the biggest A-cup boobs you'll see, just like Bubbles. Her eyes were the color of Pink Roses (her favorite flower), and her lips were red and small, but very plump on her heart-shaped face.

I just saw her walk by past my room making sure I was awake, she was wearing a pink flowy skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, but on her, she made it look stylish and it didn't look **at all **slutty. With the skirt she had on she also had, pink converse, and a hot pink shirt with 3-qaurter sleeves. Her hair was in a long ponytail with some red sparkly lip-gloss on her plump lips.

Bubbles, well, she had more brains then she did when we were little, that's for sure, she was actually even pretty smart, getting lots of B's. She loved her sun-blond hair, that now reached her shoulders, she wore it in pigtails much more often than any other hairstyle she tries, but if I told her that, she would deny it immediately. Her curves were more gentler than Blossom's, and made her every move look graceful. Her waist, was impossibly even smaller than Blossom's. Her eyes were a deep sky blue, and were crystal clear, her lips were peach-colored, and looked like they were a small heart placed directly in the middle of her face, right with her button nose.

And me? Well, I had my hair reach to just the base of my neck, although instead of it curling out like it use to, it now curled in, with that little sweep bang that Bloss also had, but right now, it was pulled into a tight, short ponytail. I had decided on wearing a well fitted black t-shirt with a neon green skull right smack in the middle, with matching neon green short shorts on. My tan, long legs were slim peeking out of my shorts. I wore neon green converse. Don't worry, I don't wear neon green all the time. My eyes were still that bright lime they always were, but with all the neon green on me, they looked neon green, too. I personally think it was freakishly weird that my eyes would look the shade of green I was wearing, but when I wasn't wearing green (which is hardly ever) they're bright lime. My curves, were different then my sisters, they were deep and teasing. For whatever reason, they intoxicate boys, like bees to honey. That's why I always smack them upside the head when I catch one tracing my figure, or looking at my chest, since I (coincidentally) am a size B-cup.

"Butter! Are you ready yet? We have 8 minutes to get to school!" I heard Bubbs shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I quickly grabbed my emerald green ipod, my backpack and my black sweater that was made to look as though green paint was splattered all over it, and high-tailed it down to the door. Once I saw Blossom and Bubbles, I said as sarcastically as I could,

"You girls ready for the famous first day?"

"Ready!" they both said, Bubble's hair was loose around her shoulders, straightened and pretty. That was her 2nd favorite way to do her hair besides putting it in pigtails. She had on a tight aqua colored tank top on with a regular blue sweatshirt fully opened over it, aqua skinny jeans, and heels the same color of the sweatshirt. Plus, a wide smile plastered on her face.

With that, I opened the front door and zoomed to the garage racing my sisters. I was the fastest to hop on my Forest Green Motorcycle and zoom down the street yelling, "See ya later _SUCKERS_!". I could only faintly hear Bubbles behind me in her Sky Blue Bug, while Blossom was last, annoyingly not going over the speed limit in her made-to-be-fast Rosie Red Volvo.

While I was the first to get there, I parked in a space pretty close to the front of the school. I sat there waiting for my slow as turtles sisters to come when I scanned the crowd. I smirked, there was cute guys all around.

Then I saw _him._ He was a **god!** I could literally feel my mouth fall open! He had shaggy black hair that shined, his eyes were lawn green, except it was like they were darker, but they sparkled when he laughed or smiled. He had tan skin like me, and his smile made me turn want to turn into a puddle of green goo- WHAT THE FRICK! Since when did Buttercup _Utonium_ act like this? I sure as heck don't know!

I closed my mouth and discreetly kept watching him, He wore a slick black leather jacket, a dark green t-shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. With dark green converse. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket as he talked to 2 other boys, but I really didn't pay attention to them.

I kept watching his every move until I finally heard Blossom scream,

"BUTTERCUP!"

A few people turned around as I covered Blossom's mouth with my hand before she said something embarrassing to them. Could she not see I was checking out the guy of my dreams? An embarrassed blush spread across my face when I peeked at the Hot Guy and noticed he was staring straight at me.

I quickly looked at Blossom and whisperer/screamed "Are you frickin nuts? A simple nudge would have gotten my attention just fine! Now people are staring."

She looked at me, then around us, as though she just noticed people were gawking at us, and replied a dumb, "Oops? Oh well, at least we were noticed. Besides, I was nudging you!"

I shrugged then turned around to see Bubbles wasn't there.

"Where'd Bubbles go?"

"I'm not sure, she was here a second ago, oh wait, she's' right there by that…group a guys."

I could tell Bloss just saw a cute guy by the way she paused and practically drooled at what she saw, then snapped out of it. I turned to where she had pointed, and saw Bubbs talking to a practically golden-haired blonde wearing a dark ocean blue hoodie the same color of his eyes, black skinny jeans, and dark blue sneakers. He was standing by the guy Blossom suddenly had intense interest in, he was a red-head like my sister, it went to his neck, and he had on a red cap turned backwards, with a piece of his hair peeking through the opening. He wore a baggy red shirt and dark black skinny jeans, red high-tops, and had attractive blood red eyes. Both of them were amazingly good looking, and if I must say, the blue one looked like he was extra interested in Bubbles, while the red one was only lazily listening in on their conversation. Then I saw Hot Guy was standing next to them. He looked bored and I could see him glancing at me with curiosity once in a while.

"Well? Come on, we gotta go get Bubbles." she said, although it was faintly, since she kept staring at Mr. Red Eyes over there.

I nodded and walked silently with her over to where Bubbles was. I had to poke her in the gut to get her attention away from Blondie, she must have really liked him.

"Ouch! Butter!", she screamed. What the heck? I just poked her!

"Don't 'Ouch! Butter!' me! You left us! YOU!" I overdid her squeaky high-pitched voice before returning to my normal voice. I blushed hard when I heard Hot Guy's deep, throaty, amused chuckle.

"Oh! Sorry I wondered off, um, B-cup, Bloss, this is Boomer. Boomerang, these are my 2 sisters I was telling you about B-"

"Blossom and Buttercup." he interrupted her, smiling widely. He nodded to us in hello, and while Blossom said a quiet "Hey", I just stayed silent, with my arms folded, and turned to Blossom and mouthed "Boomerang?" when their attention was on blushing at each other again.

Boomer stopped staring at Bubbs with those adoring eyes when the red eyed one (who was staring at Blossom) nudged him hard and cleared his throat. Boomer turned to us sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce my own siblings, these are my 2 brothers B-"

Bubbles interrupted him though and finished for him, "Brick (she pointed at the red one) and Butch (she pointed at Hot Guy)

Butch smirked sexily at me when he grabbed my hand and shook it. He winked and I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato. Since when did I blush every 5 minutes! I thought angrily in my head.

Brick had reached out and gently cradled Blossom's hand and then he pressed his lips to her knuckles and smiled widely when Blossom blushed a beautiful shade of crimson.

"Are you new here?", I heard a rough and deep voice say to me. I already loved it.

"Uh, y-yeah. We moved here from Townsville 2 weeks ago. Yourself?" I felt stupid. How come I was so tongue tied? I didn't like not knowing what to say.

His lawn green eyes shined and I pretty much had the wind knocked out of me,

"Nah, we've lived here all our lives. But if you ever wanna go explore the city I'm always free for you." he winked again. Usually guys who flirted like this with me, I'd literally feel like I was about to through up. But with him I just couldn't deny it was cute.

"I was feeling pretty adventurous today, you want to go on a motorcycle ride around the city after school?" How in hell was **I** actually asking out a guy I barely knew? I mean, i do go out on dates and stuff like that, but I mean, it took me like 3 or more months of knowing the guy before saying yes. What, I knew Butch for like what? 3 seconds?

Didn't matter, cause soon enough he said,

"Motorcycle, huh? Haven't been on one since forever. Sure I'll show you anywhere you wanna go." he gently bent down only slightly and kissed my cheek.

I could only barely notice Boomer and Brick kissing my sisters cheeks at the same time. Boomer smiled at Bubbs, Brick smirked at Bloss, ad Butch winked at me as they walked away right when the bell rang.

We all looked at each other, blushed, then ran into the building so we wouldn't be late for class.


	2. This Boy Better Be Worth It

**_HEY! Thank you for those who reviewed! You made me frisky to write the next chapter! I just wanted to clear up that I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuffs!_**

**_But if I did that would be awesome :). This is Blossom's chapter with Brick and I hope to get Bubble's and Boomer's chapter up soon. But I can't gaurantee that when will turn out okay, I'm no that good at writing about them. Hope you like it!  
_**

* * *

Butterfly chapter 2

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

Had that literally just happened to me? I wasn't quite sure, but when I saw Bubb's and B-cup's faces all a deep maroon, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

We all ran into the building and headed to the office for our separate schedules, all too deep in thought to say anything.

_Brick, Brick, Brick_. My mind absolutely refused to think of anything else. I replayed our conversation not just 2 minutes ago,

* * *

"_So Blossom, so far do you like Citiesville?" he said in a voice that was quiet. But it felt like it was just his way of making an effort make our conversation private._

"_So far yes, nothing seems bad about it. Although I haven't found a good food joint, do you happen to know any?" I blushed a pale violet red when I realized I basically just asked him out on a date!_

"_Uh, yah. And if you want, I could take you to it, its called Emma's Red Rose [A/N: just made this name up] that is, only if you want." he asked._

"_Sure, yeah, course, love to, can't wait, wouldn't want to do anything better-" I kept rambling until he held up his hand in an effort to tell me to stop talking without being rude._

_I jammed my mouth shut._

"_I'm taking that as a yes, see ya in my AP classes Blossom." ._

_Then he kissed my cheek whispering "I can't wait either."_

_And I was left looking like a Flamingo.

* * *

_

I left my sisters wait outside, saying I'd get all the papers. While Butter just rolled her eyes like the unappreciative, independent, yet lovable sister she is, Bubbles was nice enough to say a small sweet "Thank you."

I walked through the doors and was greeted by a middle-aged women typing on her computer at like, 80 words a second!

I strolled gracefully up to her and right when I opened my mouth, a bunch of papers were pushed right up against my face. I took them from the hand she was holding out and glared at her since she wasn't even bothering to look at me. She just kept typing, I imitated the sweet thank you Bubbs did and strutted out. I handed my sister's their papers and asked "Do either of you have AP science first period?"

"Art." Bubbles said with a toothy grin, art was her favorite subject.

"The only AP classes I have is gym and engineering, but my first period is…history."

"Okay then, I have AP Geography for 2nd." I replied, already knowing my sisters wouldn't have the same class.

"I have Math...how great." Buttercup's voice was practically oozing with sarcasm. I'm the one who was the roller of the eyes this time.

"I have Math too!" Bubbs squeaked out. I sighed. We went over the rest, and I had my 3rd period AP Engineering class with B-cup, and my 4th period chemistry with Bubbs.

As I went down the hallway toward my AP science class, I jogged. We were all late since we had to get our schedules, read them over, then try and helplessly find our class. It took me 5.3 minutes before I finally found Mr. Kruugs science class. I opened the door quietly and cleared my throat gently, so I wouldn't seem rude.

Who I am assuming is Mr. Kruugs, stopped his speech and looked over at me. He was a bit old, but his hair was still fully brown. He was dressed like any other teacher and looked Japanese or Chinese. He seemed surprised for a second, then shushed the classes sudden whispers and again looked over at me.

"I'm guessing that you are Miss Utonium?" he said in a thick Chinese accent. Chinese it was. I nodded my head politely. "You can sit by Brick, my star student." he sighed as though possibly ashamed. He nodded over to Brick sitting down all the way back in the right corner of the classroom.

He was slouching in his seat and looked as though this was the most boring class in the history of forever. I kept my head held high and looked incredibly confident as I strutted past all the other students. I didn't want to seem stuck up but I even went as far as to close some boy's mouth that was hanging wide open. I smirked when I sat down.

For the next couple minutes I jotted down a couple notes but was pretty bored. I had already been taught this entire lesson. I sat back in my seat, hopefully Mr. Kruugs would skip to the next one.

I was beginning to daydream when I saw a crumpled up piece paper levitate onto my desk. I smiled as I looked over at Brick to see him making gestures for me to read it.

This is what it said-

**Blossom,**

**You willing to sacrifice your time for me? **

**Cuz I was hoping you'd wanna go to Emma's Red Rose with me _today_? Let's say...6 o'clock?**

**Besides, we both know that we've been taught this lesson before. And Mr. K doesn't know a whole lot a English, that's why when the whole class is talking, he thinks it's because we're discussing homework.**

**;] The Red-Eyed Wonder,**

** Brick**

I smiled as I picked up my slim pen,

_Well Red-Eyed Wonder, _

_I accept._

_*Blossom*_

I stared at my fine cursive, then I looked at Brick's messy scrawl. As I tossed the note onto his desk and a wide smile slowly crawled onto his face when he read it, I thought,

_This boy better be worth it…

* * *

_

_**Ta Daa! Please Review.**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	3. Boomie?

**_2 chapters in one day! How awesome am I! :]_**

* * *

Butterfly Chapter3

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

As I sprinted down the school's hallway, I tried so desperately to find my class! It took me a long while before I found the Art room.

I softly opened the door and stepped in. I lightly tapped the skinny woman I saw helping a student on her sketch. She turned around and I scanned her outfit quickly with my lightning-fast blue eyes. She had short chestnut hair cut a little above her chin, and hazelnut colored eyes. She wore their beauty behind skinny square black glasses. Although I knew she was the art teacher when I saw what she was dressed in. She had on flare blue jeans, a fitted, 3 quarter inch sleeved dark green shirt. Blossom had on a shirt like that, but her figure made it look better and definitely neater. My art teacher's was scattered with varieties of paint, that got through the worn out splattered-with-paint blue smock she had on.

"Bubbles? Am I correct?" her voice was friendly and cheerful, and I knew I would like her.

"Yes mam! I'm very sorry I'm late, I was having trouble finding the classroom." I cursed silently for the way I sounded like a small child when I said that. I always hated that I couldn't come across as anything but sweet and nice. I mean, it wasn't that bad at all, but it was definitely tiring.

A sudden memory came flashing before me and I was glad the teacher didn't see the tears stinging my eyes. It was the one that always made me hate the whole cute and innocent thing about me. I had gotten in a fight with one of my old boyfriends in Townsville, and I was screaming and yelling and just having a huge tantrum! He was mad too, but after pursing his lips, he said with a mean glare, "I just can't believe it! Can't you be anything but cute and sweet? Even when your practically breathing fire you look so damn cute! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of dating a _child!" _With that we had broken up. It always made me feel scared of dating again. Who would want a 4 year old in a woman's body?

"Well you look full of potential! My names Mrs. Lemony, why don't you grab a brush and start painting! Anything you want!" she said with a smile. I knew I would like her!

I smiled and stole a paintbrush from some jar and grabbed an empty spot and put my brush up to the paper. I always loved what followed, whenever I painted or sketched, I didn't even look at the paper, I just daydreamed and the picture drew itself.

Boomer, I smiled just remembering him, he was so cute. I was barely noticing my hand flying across the paper. Not my kind of annoying cute, but as in he was amazingly good-looking! But I didn't just like him for his looks, oh no, he was so funny, shy, gentlemanly, and he seemed to like me.

My shoulder hurt thinking about how we met even though my face beamed.

_I had been sick of trying to get Butter to stop daydreaming, so I started walking around._

_I had been caught up looking at the outside of the school when I bumped my shoulder into something so hard! I tried hard not to cry at the small pinch of pain like a kid, but I could already feel tears welling up._

"_I am __so__ sorry Miss! I really didn't mean it! Oh please don't cry, my sweet. Here," he lifted my up into his arms. Out of shock my tears stopped. He gently placed me on the hood of his dark blue mustang. As he tugged my sweater off to see the damage he said ",let me check it out for you. Oh dammit!" his sudden loud swearing made me jump out of fear. _

_He looked at me ashamedly._

"_I-I swear to god I'm sorry my sweet. I accidentally left a h-huge bruise on your shoulder. Is there anyway I could m-make it up to you?" at his sincere voice I looked down at my shoulder expecting to see a hideous horrifying scar that would never go away. Trust me, if you heard the way he said it, you would be expecting that too. I smiled. It was only the slightest bruise, the size of a newborn baby's nail!_

_I laughed. "It's so small what are you talking about? You don't owe me a thing."_

"_No matter the size, I hurt you, and I give you my deepest apologizes." he still had that ashamed look on his face so I lifted up his chin to look in his eyes. I gasped slightly, his eyes were amazing! They were this dark ocean-blue color. They were so hard to describe, they looked so innocent and touching. They were so beautiful…_

_It took me a minute before I snapped myself out of it. I muttered, " I accept your apology, don't worry about it. I forgive you."_

_He nodded, staring at me. I blushed furiously when I saw how close we were, he was in between my legs, his body so close to being pressed up against mine, his hands on either side of me (laying on the car but still), and his face was just inches away from mine._

"_Looks like Boomies got a chick in his trap!" I heard a sudden voice boom._

_Me and 'Boomie' stumbled, so much that I slipped off his car and he had to put his arms around me to steady me._

"_Boomie?" I asked him after I had regained my balance._

"_More like Boomer. That's my name. And __**that **__was my pig-headed brother Butch. Plus Brick over there." He pointed at his 2 green and red brothers leaning against the doors of his car. He glared at them, while I piped up a cheerful, "Hi! My names Bubbles. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Brick and Butch looked at each other, then at me, then at each other again before saying,_

"_Sweet one! Niiiice." they praised, and my mouth fell open._

_Boomer glared at them more fiercely before wrapping his hand on my waist protectively. He literally growled._

"_Shut up! You guys wouldn't know a good girl if they were right in front of you! She's different then the usual sluts, if you didn't notice. But I did, and I just met her!"_

_This time Brick narrowed his eyes, "Don't forget who your talking to Boomer! __**We're**__ your brothers, __**we**__ raised you, __**we**__ provide for you. Do you see Mom and Dad doing that?" he said this in an incredibly fast and hushed tone, so quiet that no normal human could hear, but I could. Loud and clear. I knew better than to just come right out and say, "Hey me and my sister's are the Powerpuff Girls and I just happened to notice you have powers too!" _

_So I pretended not to hear and instinctively buried my head into Boomer's chest. He gripped me tighter and looked at the ground, choosing not to respond to his brother._

"_So Bubbly Bubbles, what's up besides you and my bro snuggling over there?" Butch attempted at changing the subject and lightning the mood._

_I lifted my head at the same moment Boomer untangled our arms and bodies away from each other. I hated the sudden loss of warmth._

_I shivered as a breeze whipped across my face and arms. I quietly said "I'm cold." Boomer finally noticed he hadn't given back my sweater yet and instead of giving it to me, he took off his own dark-blue sweater and gave it to me. I blushed but didn't argue, I was __**that**__ cold._

_After that, me and Boomer took the sweet time to get to know each other more before someone poked me hard in the stomach…_

I suddenly came back to the present when the bell rung. I quickly lifted my hand and peeked at my work and gasped.

It was the greatest painting I'd ever done.

But it was also a perfect picture of Boomer smiling at me.

* * *

**_Pretty Please with nacho cheese on top review! Oh, by the way, Buttercup and Blossom didn't acknowledge the sweatshirt on Bubbles because they were so use to seeing blue on her__ they didn't take time to notice. =) Reviews make me so happy...and they make my writing go faster...;]_**


	4. Guess The Cats Out Of The Bag

Butterfly Chapter 4

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I felt sweat on every part of my body. Even my hair was drenched in it.

When I had gotten to the Gym, I had found out that Butch had the same class with me, which was _extremely _fine. I was thrilled when the couch had told us that the girls would go against the boys in a soccer match.

I was relieved when I saw none of my teammates were frilly, girly, girls like Bubbles or Blossom. We had gotten into the game a while ago, and was pleasantly surprised that the boys didn't go easy on us at all, in fact they were really rough, but none of us complained about it. It made me feel equal, although all of that disappeared when I saw that a LOT of my players were out because of injury.

I had been named captain after coach had seen me doing warm-ups with the rest of the girls, and I didn't exactly like it when the boys hurt my girls. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but they hurt my teammates, so I hurt a lot of Butch's (he was captain of the boys team) players as well. His face was deep red after he saw my stunts, but nonetheless still smirked at me when I ran down the field and scored a goal.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, he smiled so knowingly at me that it sent shivers up my spine, but not the kind of shivers I normally got when he would smile at me, those were pleasant, but these? Oh no. I tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it started to effect my game, I started to notice that all of a sudden, I lost the ball even when nobody was trying to steal it from me, I stumbled, I always missed the ball when I kicked, and on the rare occasion I DID kick the ball, it would end up missing it's target wildly, plus I couldn't dribble correctly, and my frustration was getting the best of me.

At last the game ended with Butch's team winning, and I went straight for the showers. The other girls were smart not to question me how I went from so good to so bad quickly, even the coach could see I was about to break something! After I finished changing, I wasn't hesitant to burst into the boys bathroom, eyes closed tightly, using my super-sensitive ears to find my unfortunate target.

I stalked up to Butch in an intimidating way . I peeked one eye open and after I made sure he was wearing clothes, I fully opened both eyes and tried not to focus on his glistening eyes or shaggy wet hair, but instead tried to keep cool. I would be calm, nice, and sweet. Like Bubbles.

Ha.

"WHAT THE FRICK, YOU DAMN CHEATER!" I yelled so loud all the boys scattered outside except for Butch, who stood as calmly as if I had just said a small hello to him.

"What's wrong Buttercup? Are you upset because you lost to us superior boys?" I knew he said this jokingly, teasingly, but I couldn't tell if I heard a hint of harsh sarcasm in it or not.

"Superior? What are you talking about! You cheated! You _knew_ your constant knowing smirks and looks would get inside my head and effect my playing." I pointed at my head and spat the words in his face.

"It's not cheating if I shoot you smiles and stare at you, you just made the illusion that I was planning something, you _let_ it effect how you play, and that's not my fault." he said this calmly and rationally, but by the mischievous twinkle in his eye, I knew he had used this strategy on others before. I couldn't help but a feel a bit of respect for this green-eyed boy.

"Uh-huh, sure. I'll let your excuse slide this time, but you pull something like that on me again, I'll make sure you won't be able to have children when I'm done with you. And I live up to my threats."

His face paled slightly, and I smiled cutely. I went on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear "I'll meet you right after school by my motorcycle."

I smiled when I felt him shiver underneath my hands. And at the blink of an eye, I was 2 feet away from him, and I could almost feel disappointment rolling off of him. I was so thankful he didn't notice my inhumanly speed, Blossom would have ripped my head off if she had seen the risky stunt I just did.

I could only faintly hear him mutter, "Bye Butterfly."

That nickname made me stop immediately, my face turned as pale as a ghost no doubt. As I slowly turned around to face him with a terrified look on my face. I twiddled my fingers as my voice shook, "Butch, I'm kind of…scared of butterflies."

Butch didn't start to roll on the ground laughing like everyone else did when I told them, but instead just let out a low, throaty chuckle and said, "All the more reason to call you that.

* * *

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

Me and Brick passed notes all period, and he even offered to walk me to my locker! We ended up spending the whole day together, even meeting up after the classes we didn't have together and walking each other to others. I knew better than to fall for a boy too fast, so I tried my best to stop staring at him, resist the urge to touch him, resist the urge to run my fingers through his hair, and try not to let his words make me shiver so much.

"Hey Red, what's with Bubbles?" Brick whispered breathily into my ear. I loved when Brick called me Red, he had made that up for me a while ago, and I liked it a lot. But although I knew it was pretty innocent, I couldn't help but think the smirk on his face was because of the shiver that ran up my spine when he said that to me. I glanced at Bubbles, she had gotten the locker on the other side of the hallway, so she was fairly close, but she had this nervous, panicked look on her face. Her fingers were messing up her combination since she was trying to open it as speedily as possible. I looked up at Brick.

"Not sure. Do you think it had anything to do with Boomer?" I questioned, if something _happened_ between my sister and that boy, I wanted to know. No, I needed to know. Now.

"Boomerang? Trust me, he's innocent in anything like that, Butcher? Not so much." I nodded, but took time to ask,

"What about you Mr. Red Eyed Wonder? Are _you _innocent in that department?"

His face flushed as soon as I had asked, but once he opened his mouth, Boomer came speeding down the hallway towards us. Or I should I say me.

"What did I do Bloss?" He panted and breathed hard from running, but what surprised me was when he called me Bloss, **he** even looked surprised at that. He had said it like it was his 2nd nature to do so! Though I knew I really didn't have a problem calling him Boomerang, it still shocked me.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Bubbles! When I tried to talk to her, she just blushed and hid whatever was in her arms and ran the other way!" His voice sounded so concerned and he was so fidgety, I actually felt some form of pity for him.

"Actually, me and Brick were just talking about that. But I really have no clue why she would be acting that way, sorry." I patted his shoulder in sympathy when he slouched. I could easily see Brick scowling at the contact. I hid my smirk behind my hair and quickly reached up and stole Brick's red cap from on top of his head!

I took the moment of shock from Brick and zoomed through the hallways, while placing his hat on my own head. I knew he was close behind me, so I ran all the way out of the school on to the lawn. Although I was only halfway across it when I could feel Brick's strong arms close around my waist.

We both fell to the ground laughing so freely and carelessly, I loved every moment of it! Brick rolled us over, so that I was under him and he was on top of me, I blushed when he stole his hat back to put it on top of his own jumble of hair again. Before he put it on though, I ran my fingers through his fire-red locks, he looked so shocked by my movement, even though truth be told, so was I. I stopped when his hair looked halfway decent, than snatched the cap from his frozen hands and crushed his hair with it. He smiled and tried to desperately hide his blush from me by tipping his hat to cover his eyes. I decided that I if I already liked this boy so much already, why not take a small risk? I slowly reached up and softly kissed his flaming cheek. When I pulled back he had his eyes closed. But of course, school had to ruin our perfect moment when-

**_BBRRIINNGG!_**

Brick's blood-red eyes snapped open. He looked at me, then smiled apologetically when he realized he was still on top of me. He slowly lifted himself up, and took me by surprise when he lifted me up onto his back. I laughed out loud when he wordlessly went running into the building and skillfully avoided all the teachers until he dropped me by my locker to get my stuff. The next thing I knew, he had all of his stuff and the next moment had my stuff from out of my locker, then the next he had kissed my cheek!

"It's good to have super powers." he sighed, and then smiled softly at me.

My eyes bulged out of my head and I didn't even realize when I yelled, "YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! ME AND MY SISTERS ARE THE ONLY BEINGS WITH SUPERPOWERS!"

Brick's mouth dropped and his eyes widened to a frightening length. He stumbled back and his brother's were beside him in a second, even though I could have sworn their lockers were on the other side of the school, next to his! While my sister were at either of my sides in a moment, B-cup's arms were crossed and Bubb's was playing with a lock of her hair nervously.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag?" she whispered softly.

* * *

_**Reviews are what keeps me writing! :]**_


	5. What Do I See In This Boy?

Butterfly Chapter 5

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

After my small whisper, chaos pretty much broke out.

We all decided to go outside to talk.

Bu then, we all just sort of broke up into our respective pairs. The Reds both started to explain to each other how they both had super powers, all in smart, big words that I would think Einstein would have trouble knowing the definitions of. The Greens were explaining to each other in their own weird way, while I was left locking eyes with Boomer.

He silently moved closer to me, and I discreetly checked and felt the pulse in my right wrist grow quicker and quicker. When he was about an inch or two away from me, he stood still. I gulped slightly, then whispered, "You have powers too?"

He nodded but didn't say anything else.

I looked at my feet shuffling nervously.

"What did I do Bubbs? Please tell me why you were avoiding me?" I guess we were done talking about the whole powers thing. But I would gladly switch topics again, I couldn't stand the way his puppy dog stare made me want to show him my drawing and explain I didn't want him to see it, why I was avoiding him. It suddenly felt very heavy in my backpack.

"Boomer! You didn't do a thing to upset me! How could you think that?" I pulled one of my hands up to cup a side of his face gently. I _know_ we had just met, I _know_ I shouldn't be feeling this way for someone I just met, but Boomer was different, in fact, he was the only one I could deem that understood me even slightly.

But I purposefully avoided the second question.

"Well then why haven't you gone near me since your A.P. Art class? Did something happen that _involved_ me?" My hands trembled as I slowly pulled my hand away from his face and unzipped my backpack, I wouldn't hide the truth from him, some other ordinary guy, sure, but with him, it was like a crime against everything in me.

He had a puzzled look on his face as I took the painting of him out of my backpack and handed it to him, his face silently spread into a small smile as he studied the picture, while a blush spread over mine.

"You did this? All by yourself? Not to seem egotistic but this is an amazing picture of me!" I think my cheeks were on fire, just to make sure I reached a hand up to my face. No flames.

"Y-Yeah I did. But…aren't you gonna ask why I drew a picture of _you_? Doesn't it feel weird to have a girl you barely just met so close to you already, to have already kissed her cheek, to have her sub-consciously draw a picture of you smiling at her while thinking of you?" I just had to ask these questions! But I was actually asking them in my head, so I pretty much wanted to faint when I heard myself say those things out loud!

Boomerang looked stunned for a moment, "No, it doesn't."

The only thing I could think of saying was a _very_ stupid, "Oh. Okay."

Boomer and I looked at each other, smiled, then both started to laugh hysterically! _**What**_ an awkward moment! We were laughing so hard, I had to lean against him for support, and he had to wrap his arm around my shoulders to keep steady. All of our siblings broke their conversations to look at us as though we were both insane. That just made us laugh even harder! Once we both stopped laughing, and stopped panting for air, I realized me and Boomer were as close as we were when he had me on top of the hood of his car. As in, very close. Blossom had before texted me saying she had kissed Brick on the cheek, so why couldn't I make a move? Maybe even a bolder move?

I leaned up, but instead of kissing his cheek, I purposefully placed my lips against his own, and I was in heaven! He hadn't responded right away, which was understandable, considering I had no real reason to do, just my randomness. Soo I was about to pull away and stutter an apology when I felt his familiar, strong arms around my tiny waist. I slowly wrapped my own slim arms around his neck, we only kissed for I'm not sure, 6 seconds? Before we both simultaneously pulled away.

"Bubbles? D-Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked nervously after a minute. He had so much doubt in his voice, even though _I_ was the one who kissed _him!_

"Yes Boomer, I would positively love that!" I squealed, not even taking the time to hate the childish sound.

Boomer smiled, then hugged me tightly, we both turned to see Brick with his arm lazily wrapped around Blossom's shoulder. Blossom blushing crazily.

Then my eyes widened when I saw Buttercup shrug as if she was bored, then roughly grab Butch's collar, shoving her lips against his for 7 seconds until she let go!

Butch's face was flushed, and his smirk looked slightly goofy as Butter simply stated, "I didn't want to be left out."

I pretended not to notice B-cup's small blush and smile, but instead sighed and said, "What a day."

Everyone nodded.

After that, Blossom and me went home after giving Brickly (A/N: I decided this to be Bubble's and maybe other's nickname for Brick) and Boomerang our numbers. Although, after a quick wink, Butter and Butcher both hopped onto B-cup's motorcycle, saying they were off to discover the city or something like that. Of course Bloss nagged her on and on about her curfew and how if she didn't come by then she would go out looking. But B-cup simply rode off before she could say anything else, although I don't know why Blossom was mad, it's not like she hadn't done it before.

Brick calmed her down _fast._

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Butcher and I were speeding off on my motorcycle at top speed when he pointed at me to a small shop, indicating for me to stop there. I complied, but I'm not sure if I wanted to, I was kind of nervous. I had kissed him, but besides kissing back, he hadn't commented a thing on it.

I tore off my helmet, noticing Butch had used his super-speed to get off the motorcycle quicker. He reached out his hand to help me off, but I wasn't that kind of chick. I simply got off by my self, using _my _super-speed to hurriedly get inside the small clothes shop.

Butcher was beside me in a fraction of a second, smiling. He grabbed my hand and tugged me to the back of the store. I laughed when I noticed he had pulled me to the costume section. "Butch, why are we here?"

"Because _**Princess**_ **_Morebucks_** invited me and my brothers to her Halloween Costume Birthday Party. Now she might be a psycho who's obsessed with us, but her parties are always wicked since she's totally rich. I want you to go with me as my date. We'll have to get costumes."

He said it pretty bluntly as he fingered through all of the costumes on the rack.

"Who said I said yes to this little date?" I didn't exactly like it that he just "assumed" I'd wanted to go with him.

"Well sweetheart, your constant blushing and smiles, plus the whole kissing me smack on the mouth kind of made me think you couldn't wait to go on a date with me. Besides, who can't resist _the_ Butch?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed at his well-sculptured face. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Don't get cocky." He smiled and threw me 3 costumes, I catched them with ease.

"Try those on Butterfly." he ordered, I begrudgingly looked at the costumes. WHAT THE EFF?

"Butch! What kind of costumes are these? The naughty nurse? The untamable lioness! The sexy devil!" I threw the costumes back at his face when he smirked and said, "What's wrong with them? Did I get the wrong sizes?" I smacked him upside his head.

"Get new ones." I growled, but he didn't even flinched. I narrowed my eyes, I had once accomplished getting some nerd to pee his pants with that growl!

"Was the sexy devil one too much?" I tried to smack him again, but he dodged it and pecked me on the lips. He winked and went to get new costumes for me. I smiled slightly.

For one second.

I noticed what section of costumes he was at, and immediately stomped over to him and dragged him by his ear to the appropriate section.

**What do I see in this boy?**

When I let go of his ear, he smiled and his eyes sparkled with his laughter. My heart scared me by skipping a beat.

Oh ya, _that's_ what I see in him.

* * *

_**I personally liked the ending :) Please Review, and we'll see Blossom and Brick's date in the next chapter much sooner!** **Plus, the end of Buttercup and Butch's date. Mayeb even some Bubbles and Boomer ;]**_


	6. Momma!

**Butterfly Chapter 6**

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

I smiled at Bubbles after waving away Bricker and Boom. Boomerang was too odd of a nickname for me, I liked Boom better. As they rode off in Boomer's dark shimmering blue Mustang, I sighed.

"Where do you think B-cup and Butchie Boy went?" (A/N: I know I'm going overboard with the nicknames!) Bubbles pondered out loud.

"Hopefully somewhere appropriate and legal." I could only really hope.

Bubbles laughed, clutching her stomach, after her giggles died down she said, "Yeah -giggle- sure."

My face paled as I thought of all the bad possibilities of places Butch took her too. Bubbles had to pinch me to make me wake up from my "day-**nightmare**".

"Have some faith in her, she'll be okay." Bubbles grinned at me as she placed a small, dainty hand on my shoulder. I nodded, shaking all of the bad thoughts out of my head.

"Want to race?" I asked, I hoped it was a no though, I hated to go over the speed limit, even though I've never actually done it, the thought scared me. I was not in any way going to be a criminal, even in the littlest way possible. I usually asked Bubbles, because when she would win she would smile with pride, she liked to be the winner sometimes too.

"Nah, not in the mood." she shook her head and I silently sighed in relief.

I got into my Volvo, turned the car on and pressed lightly on the gas pedal. I drove home with the radio on a decent level, not like Butter who loved to blast it on max whenever she was in mine or Bubble's car. Or in her own.

Once I saw our two-story home, I turned off my car and grabbed my phone, since it had started to vibrate in my pocket.

_New Text Message From Bubbs_, my screen read.

_Boomer texted me asking if I wanted 2 go 2 the Zoo with him. I said Heck ya! _

_So I'll be home later, hopefully in time to get you ready for your date, if I don't come home in time sorry!_

_~Bubbly Bubbles~ (Butch gave me the nickname!)_

I smiled at the Bubbly Bubbles thing, it was weird how everyone had personal nicknames for each other. Brick called me Red, I called him Bricker, Bubbles and Buttercup call him Brickly, Butch calls him Brickinator, Boomer just calls him Brick. Butch calls Buttercup Butterfly, me and everyone else call her either B-cup or Butter. Butch calls Bubbles Bubbly Bubbles, me and Buttercup call her Bubbs with Brick and Boomer. Boomer's called Boomerang by everyone but me and Butch, who call him Boom and Boomie. Plus Butch is either Butcher or Butchie Boy.

How weird. I decided just to text back

_Okay. Good Luck._

_*Blossom*  
_

I walked up the driveway, then opened the door to our new, fancy and big house. I wasn't exactly thrilled that the Professor had gone on a 4 month trip to a science convention in Belgium, but it was a once in a lifetime chance to be invited to this particular convention, and he did offer to take us with him, but we refused. So were here stuck alone for 4 months until he comes back, Butter's super excited about it, Bubbles misses him, and I'm nervous for the lack of parental supervision.

I walked up our wide, ballroom-like stairs. The Professor discovered some new type of atom or something, and he had gotten a huge amount of money for it. We had a grand house from that, and the Professor personally paid for each of our cars when we turned 16, so we had things pretty steady.

I opened the door to my room, flopping onto my Rosie Pink king-sized round bed. I took out my homework from my backpack and started to finish it.

It had been 35 minutes and I was on the last problem when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up saying a polite "Hello, Blossom speaking."

"_Yo Red!"_

I knew the voice instantly, it was Brick. I checked the clock, it was only 4:00 pm, we still had 2 hrs before our date. OH NO I ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS BEFORE OUR DATE! I needed to start getting ready!

"Oh, hey Bricker. Wasn't our date at _6_ o'clock?" I quickly got up, the phone tucked in between my shoulder and chin, jogging towards my walk-in closet, where about three-fourths of all my clothes were all different shades of pink.

"_Well, yeah. Does it sound lame that I just wanted to talk to you?"_ his voice sounded as though he was telling me a huge secret, guess it was his manly pride thing.

"-laugh- No, Bricker. I would never think something like that was lame." I smiled, getting out my outfit. I decided on pink tight jeans (A/N: not necessarily skinny jeans canzie! ;]) that had elegant dark pink swirl designs. A plain dark pink tank top that never failed to show off my curves in all the right places. Plus matching dark pink stilettos.

"_Cool. So whatcha up to Red?"_

I froze momentarily, I wouldn't lie.

"Getting ready." I put it simply, even though my room was the messiest its ever been since we moved in, with pink nail polish all over, mixed in with other rejected outfit candidates. I had managed to put away and save my homework though. I was trying desperately to curl my hair fancy, but not _that_ fancy.

"_But we have like an hour and a half or so before the date!"_ He sounded shocked and at the same time flattered, I am SO glad he couldn't see me blushing through the phone!

"Hey I'm a girl remember! Besides this is our first date, I want to look nice!" I pinned half of my long, now curly, red hair in a ponytail with a pink sparkly clip.

"_Heh, don't worry I didn't forget you were a girl. Besides I predict there will be many more dates in the future for us." _He sounded so sure, and my face grew hotter and my poor heart almost hurt by how fast it was going!

"Well I have to keep getting ready okay? See ya at my house in…half an hour!" I smiled as he said goodbye and hung up.

I pulled my extra special sparkly red lip-gloss out of my purse. I had worn it today since it was the first day of school, and my first date with Brick, dare I say, was deemed worthy of my extra special sparkly red lip-gloss!

I spread it across my lips, then put on cover-up, mascara, blush and eyeliner. I slipped into my stilettos after I was done. I stood up with grace as I walked downstairs, to the door, and took a step outside. I was trying to determine if the night air was cold enough for a jacket. As a harsh wind slapped my naked arms and face, I ran back inside, shutting the door and hastily grabbing my jacket. I threw it on as I heard a knock on the door.

I got out my phone to check the time: 6 o'clock exactly. I ran back to the door and slowly opened it.

How do you breathe again?

Brick was standing in front of me, looking as though, well, I don't think words were made yet to describe how just, amazing he looked! He still had his cap on, I doubt he would take it off that easily, but he had on black normal jeans that were probably what he thought were meant for special occasions. But dang he looked great in them! He also was striking in a red plaid men's shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows! He looked godly! Gorgeous! Any other adjective to handsome!

"Damn." it took me a couple of seconds to realize it was _me_ who had whispered that, and once I did, all the blood rushed to my face. Brick blushed too, but he still smirked and said,

"Isn't that my line?" I blushed even harder, not only from the flattery, but I didn't particularly like to swear, I've only ever done it 7 times in my life, counting what I just said.

Brick held out his hand, and I took it immediately. He smiled. Then we both walked to his car. I only faintly noticed it was a Blood-Red Navigator. I liked it.

He opened my door for me and I chuckled, accepting and loving his chivalry. He walked to the driver's seat, hopping in and immediately taking my hand again.

"I thought you all shared the mustang?" I hope I didn't sound nosy.

"Well, we use to. Were not as well off as you guys are -he pointed to our new house- but, Butch and me got jobs and we could afford another car. The only reason why Boomer kept the mustang was because of his puppy dog face. Hey! It's a good one!" He said as I giggled a bit. "Then me and Butch agreed we would share this one, which was hard since he wanted to paint it green, and I wanted it red. So we agreed that the outside would be red, and the inside would be all green." he said indicating the forest green seats and walls. How did I not notice that before?

"Nice, I like the way you work for everything you want. The only reason me and my sisters are as well off as we are is because our dad is a professor, scientist if you will. He invented an atom or something similar to that last year. What sucks about it is that he goes off on trips all the time now, and right now he's off in Belgium for a science convention for 4 months." I said this as I looked out the window.

He squeezed my hand.

"You miss him." He stated, it wasn't a question.

I nodded. "He's my dad. Of course I do."

We drove in comfortable silence for the next 2 minutes, before he pulled up to Emma's Red Rose. He got out of the car first and then went all the way back around to my door and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked from the parking lot to inside of the warm restaurant. A waitress that had been in the entrance immediately came up to us and without a word, signaled us to follow her. As though she was assigned to wait for us. She seemed to have a scowl on her face as she led us to an empty table.

"I see you have a date tonight, Brick." Her voice was cold. But she was kind of pretty, she had long, curly, brown hair that cascaded down her back to her hips, like mine. Her eyes were a muddy brown though, and her body was slim. I didn't like the way she was eyeing me, then looking at Brick as though he was crazy. I wanted to rip her head off.

"Yup, and I would suggest to drop the attitude and stop looking at Blossom like that. You know well Emm-Mom doesn't like it when her waiters are unfriendly." He had on a glare that was pretty intimidating. He seemed to stare her down, but she backed down quickly.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're the owner's son." she said, ducking her head out of respect. Brick's eyes narrowed at her words, but I could question him after she was gone.

She was gone.

"You're the owner's son?" I asked quietly.

"Long story."

"We both have time. Besides I like stories." I smiled to encourage him. He looked skeptic at first, but then he finally settled on,

"You have to tell me a long story about you afterwards then too." I nodded immediately.

He sighed, then started off by saying, "Me and my brothers live on our own. We always have been since we ran away from our orphanage when we were 12. They had educated and treated us all well, but we just didn't want to be there anymore. We headed for a place that we actually knew how to get to. Citiesville. We had been taken from our parents at the age of 4. Neither Butch nor I could remember them, but Boomer said he could. We didn't believe him. But for whatever reason, we just remembered how to get to Citiesville."

"Once we were there, we stayed in some rich guy's home that he had furnished and stocked, but didn't stay there unless he felt like it. He still hasn't stepped foot in that place. We were scared he would come there and kick us out, so as soon as we had the jobs and the money, we left, taking what we needed with us. That was when we were about 14, a month from turning 15. We rented a cheap apartment, filled it with the furniture we could buy, and some from the rich guy's house. He didn't care, just replaced them. After we turned 15, living in that crappy apartment for 10 months, we met our mom."

"But it was on accident. Me and my brothers had still gone to school, so once, after school was over, I decided to treat my brothers to some food. Here at Emma's Red Rose. The minute we came in, I noticed the owner was looking at us funny, as though trying to remember a fuzzy memory. I ignored it, so did Boomerang, but Butcher didn't like the way she was studying him, so he went up to her and straight-up said 'What's up with you lady? Why do you keep looking at me and my brothers weird!' she had gotten a chance to look at Butch's face real well, and I guess by the way he was acting, she recognized him. She had hugged him to her chest and started crying, Butch pretty much freaked out."

"He tried to get away from her, but she had a grip he couldn't brea."

That's where I interrupted out of curiosity, "But doesn't Butch have super strength like the rest of us?"

He smiled, "I'm getting to that part. He was stunned that this women could hold him down, so he started to call for us. We ran over and the woman was saying, 'Brick? Boomer? Oh gosh, your all still together! My beautiful, beautiful sons!' that really freaked me out. I was about to grab Butch out of her arms and run when Boomer slowly walked up to her and said, 'Momma? Momma is that you?' The women dropped her grip on Butch, who instantly raced to my side, clinging to my arm, scared, but curious. The only reason my feet wouldn't move was because I wouldn't leave my baby brother with some lady. At least that's what I told myself. Boomer and the woman hugged and cried, until I finally spoke, 'Boomer. Here. Now' he zoomed back to me out of instinct, and when he tried to go back to the lady, I clutched at his shirt."

"He struggled to get out of my grip, but after a small command, Butch helped me hold him down. I had glared at the woman and said, 'Who are you and why does Boomer keep calling you Momma?' she looked at me and stepped forward to me, Boomer kept calling out, 'Momma! I want Momma! BRIICKK, Butch is holding me again after you told him to stop!' she glanced at my brothers then at me. Tears welling up in her eyes at what Boomer was saying, acting as though it was some sort of great music to her ears. 'I'm his and yours Momma. It's easy as that Brickie. Come on, come to Momma' she had spread her arms, wanting me to hug her. I stood still. She knew my name, then I noticed the color of her eyes. They were red. Just like mine. Her hair was the same blond Boomer's hair was, except his was a bit darker then her almost bleached-blond head. I could see Butch somewhere hidden in her face as well. 'Drop him Butch! Momma's home! She'll scold you bad if you don't stop teasing Boomer and listen to me!' the words just tumbled out of my mouth then, in an odd texan accent I never knew I hade. They were so familiar, as though I had said it a million times before! Butch responded immediately, 'Aw, Brick! Momma won't care if I tease Boomer here a _little_!"

"From then, she said that her name was Emma Jojo, before married to Jay Jojo, and that she was our Momma-_Mother_. Then she explained to us that our father had died in a fire at our house in Kentucky, when we were four. The state had mistaken our small stove fire for carelessness and deemed our parents unable to take care of us. Me and Butch didn't remember her and our dad because trying to get out of the house, we both scared Momma by not saying anything when we ran to get Boomer, who was sleeping in his room when it happened. We succeeded in grabbing him, but when we were exiting, both of us hit our heads on a pipe by the door. Then we literally fell into the arms of our super-powered mother waiting outside."

"After that, we moved into her house. We've been living there for about 3 months. Me and Butch are still adjusting, but Boomer instantly clung to our Mother for the first month, until he was sure she wouldn't leave him again. So yeah."

After I processed everything that Brick just told me, I took his face in my hands and turned it so that his face was just inches away from mine, and kissed him.

After we broke apart, I whispered, "You are an amazingly strong person, Brick Jojo. To go through all that you went through, I don't know if I'd be able to still stand. And I would love to be your girlfriend."

He looked confused about the girlfriend part, but he just smiled before kissing me again, "I would love that too."

* * *

_** I worked REALLY hard on this chapter, so please review! This chapter is dedicated to FanFLover! Even though I didn't use her idea for this chapter, it still inspired me! And I will be using one of her ideas in the next! Again, REVIEW! Not to be picky, but just one review and I'll update, because then I'll know you want me to keep posting if you review!  
**_


	7. Dress Up

**Butterfly CHAPTER 7**

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

I zoomed down the street, careful not to go too fast or too dangerous. Man, I really wished I could fly! But it was too cold. I mean, for what I'm wearing, because when your flying at lightning speed, you kinda notice the wind pretty much slapping and attacking you anywhere your clothes aren't protecting you.

When I got the text from Boomer, I literally had to pull over to the side of the rode and giggle and shout and do a small happy dance to the radio for 8 minutes.

I pulled up to the Citiesville Zoo, I still wasn't that familiar with this town, so I was planning on waiting at the entrance for Boomer. I didn't have to though. The minute I opened my car door, he was by my side helping me out. I was so shocked that I stumbled a bit.

"You okay Bubbles?" he laughed after he catched me.

"I-I guess. Boomer, do you think we could see the kitties first? I like them because they're fluffy…I mean the cat family! And well, yeah." _**I'm so blond**_. (A/N: no offence to blonds reading this story!) A lot of times I go back to my kindergarten language, this was such a bad time to do that!

"Okay, then we can check out the aquarium here." he didn't even seem to notice my little mess-up.

As Boomer led me through the whole Zoo, I had a blast! Once, when we were checking out the leopards, I sat with my back against the glass, looking to one side, while Boomer took my picture. But at the last minute, one of the leopards passed me, and I pretty much jumped 5 inches off the bench! In the picture my eyes were wide, my mouth in a small pink "O", and my pigtails up high. We couldn't stop laughing for hours!

Then Boomer and I went to the aquarium, with the stuffed Dolphin he bought me tucked under my arm. He stayed right beside, me even though I took a long time looking at all the fish tanks. I even stared at the same fish for a full 18 minutes!

"Bubbles, do you think you would wanna go with me to this Costume Party Princess invited me to, as my date?"

I pretty much froze, I had to cover my mouth quickly before I shouted out a "YES!". Instead, I slowly took my hand off my mouth and smiled sweetly, with a calm,

"Yes Boomer, I would like that. But…who's Princess?" he smiled cutely, before wrapping his arm around my small waist and pulling me close.

"She's an obnoxious, self-centered, witch. And she looks like an ugly ant next to you, Bubbs.", then my whole world spinned when he lowered his head down and kissed me passionately, yet sweetly. His kisses were more amazing then I remembered!

I sighed when he pulled away, the rest of the date was a perfect, blissful blur…

**(Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

After about 2 hours of looking, me and Butch finally decided that I would be a girl-pirate. The costume had puffy white sleeves that were off the shoulder, a black corset with green laces that just made _any_ girl want to kill me for my curves! Plus, a white frilly, puffy skirt that went half-way down my thighs with a black, sparkly piece of cloth that was split down the middle. With that, I'll wear black high-heeled pirate boots that went all the way up to my knees, with one of those red bandannas that pirates usually wrap around their heads. Expect mine was green.

Butch will be a classic hot vampire dude. The costume actually was only gonna be Butch in a black shirt and pants, since he refuses to be in a "totally gay, cheesy cape and those weird ruffle things."

After that, we tested the make up on each other, which was such a laugh! Butch put a bunch of pirate scars on my face, WAY too many, but it was cool. I gave Butchie Boy super pale skin and put fake blood to look like it was dripping out of his mouth. And dark circles under his eyes. I was really proud of myself since I only got a little flustered, considering the fact that there was this amazingly handsome blood-sucker in front of me!

All too soon, Butch decided it was getting late, and that if he doesn't get home soon, his mom (and Brick) will kill him and bury him in the backyard. And after I asked why wouldn't Boomer help, he said, "Boomer would just lay on the couch, and shout 'Karma!'" So we hopped on the motorcycle after wiping all the make-up off each other.

"See yeah later Butterfly." I shivered as Butch's breath hit my ear, and I barely noticed when we were by the front of his house, and he was already off the motorcycle. When he pulled away, I hurriedly grabbed the back of his neck and placed his lips on mine. There was no protest as he placed his hands on my hips. After a couple of moments, I pulled back, smirking as I put a hand to his lips since he was already leaning back in for more.

"Bye Butchie Boy." I casually said as I started up the motorcycle, and rode off. The costume party was in 2 days, and if me and my sisters were gonna be there, it was gonna be one heck of a party.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

Yes! Yes!

I was home trying on my awesome costume! Brick had asked me during dinner if I would go with him to this costume partywith him and of course I said yes. Then, after our fabulous date, I went shopping for a costume. And I even caught a glimpse of Butch and Buttercup painting each others face! I didn't want to seem as though I was spying, so after I saw them, I quickly left the store and headed onto another one.

It was at some big costume store that I can't remember the name of, that I got _the_ perfect costume for me! I was going to be a ladybug. It was this strapless red shirt with black polka dots that showed off my figue perfectly, with a small black skirt that reached half-way down my thighs. Of course it didn't look slutty on me though. Then with that, a atenae headband, with cute round, black wings.

I loved it! Brick was going as a smokin hot fireman! It was such a handsome costume! Instead of the whole bulky get-up, he managed to get this costume made up of, a black shirt with a firfighter symbol, a black jacket with simple thin lines acrosse the middle of the jacket, red, yellow, then red again. And black dress pants.

I just new he was going to look great in it. I took off my own costume after I decided it was awesome on me, then sat down to watch TV until my sisters came home.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner! For whatever reason, my review alerts thing wasn't working, so I didn't know you guys reviewed, therefore, I wasn't posting! But don't worry I'll be more careful :] I'll try and put up their costumes on my profile! Watch out for the links!**_


	8. Get Your Hands Off My Boyfriend

**Butterfly Chapter 8**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

_***2 days later***_

Today was the day of the party and me and my sisters were just putting on our costumes. We had pretty much spent the last 2 days with either our respective boyfriends, or with each other. Bubbles and I even heard the whole story with their mother and everything. We were all going to meet her in a couple days! I could tell Boomer was holding back tears while telling us the story, but so was Bubbles. Butch was just incredibly stiff. I had tried to relax him more than numerous times, but only a few of those times worked.

"Whatcha think B-cup?" Bloss said as she twirled around in her ladybug costume. She looked pretty damn fine.

"It looks cool on you. What about my costume?" almost immediately she reassured me it looked awesome.

"Don't forget little 'ole me!" Bubbs said as she cheerfully walked out of the closet, in her mermaid costume.

The mermaid look was incredibly sexy for sweet Bubbles. It was aqua-colored, and it had a shiny bra, with fabric that was pretty see through that connected from that to her skirt. It basically showed all of her stomach in an aqua-blue color. The skirt was long and fitted, making it look like a tail , although there was a wide opening running from just above her knee to the end, that showed off her long right leg.

Blossom's mouth was opened as wide as it could go, and her eyes were even wider. It took her a second to place a small smile on her face and say,

"Bubbles, are you sure you want to wear that? It's cold outside." but it was painfully obvious that Blossom just didn't want Bubbles to wear that around guys. She was WAY too protective. But then again, so was I. Bubbles nodded and put on her silver stilettos. Her curled, long blond hair bounced with every move she made. She looked pretty disappointed that Blossom didn't approve of the outfit.

"_I_ think you look sexy Bubbs! _Plus, _you can just put on a jacket now and take it off at the party!" I gasped dramatically looking at Blossom, who was glaring daggers at me.

Oh well. I've been on her bad side before.

Bubbles smiled gratefully at me and mouthed a barely audible "Thank you"

DING DONG

That was our oh-so-fantastic doorbell! My sarcastic expression quickly vanished though when I realized that meant the boys were here to come pick us up. My sister's and my eyes widened, grabbing our jackets as we zoomed down the stairs.

Blossom was the first to grab the doorknob and open the ginormous mahogany door .

Butch looked just as fine as I remembered with his vampire make-up and costume. Brick was really handsome with his fireman costume, and Boomer's Boxer costume was pretty amazing on him. Even if it was just blue shorts he was wearing and black fingerless gloves. Plus one of those blue cape thingys.

"Why isn't my lady looking fine." Butch said as he pulled me close to him by my waist. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. I only accepted physical contact when I felt like it. Butch smirked that cute smirk of his. Grrr…

I grabbed the back of his neck and crushed my lips against his. Hey! I couldn't _not_ kiss him when he was smirking like that. He lifted his hand to my cheek as I slowly came back from heaven when he pulled away. I noticed all the others were already making there way to the big Blood-Red Navigator. Butcher grabbed my hand as we all piled into the car. The Reds were in the front, us Greens in the middle seats, while the Blues were in the backseat. It made me want to punch them…me and Butch wanted the backseat…

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

"So, can you tell me more about the host of the party Bricker?" I was getting curiouser and curiouser.

"Well, she's been a major stalker of me and my brother's collection, but she hasn't obsessed over us in a while. She's the biggest jerk you'll ever meet. She's incredibly rude, and has no manners. Basically She's just plain terrible. But her parties are always awesome." he shrugged. "That's the only reason we're going. Even if I'd rather not, its still an opportunity to show everyone we're all 'together'" he smirked.

"You'd go to a complete maniac's party, just to tell everyone your mine?" my voice was shy and quiet, but my face was beaming.

He nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gripped his hand tighter as I leaned against his side. He let go of my hand so his arm could snake around my shoulders while his other one was steering. I don't get what was happening to me! Sure I've had boyfriends before, but not many. It wasn't that I was ugly or shy or anything, far from it. More like I just needed to focus on fighting villains, but when that stopped, I had to study and do well in school. All of my boyfriends either broke up with me because I wouldn't spend time with them, or because I broke up with them because I thought they were taking up too much of my time. Brick was different, he was smart and did as well as I did in school. With him, there was never enough time in the world for a date, or to just generally be together.

"Princesses place is a far away from your house. That's why it's taking so long to get there, but don't worry, only a few more minutes until we arrive." Boomer shouted from the backseat. His voice sounded as though it was panting slightly, but he was trying to control it. No use, I could hear him gasping for breath.

Brick pulled to the side of the rode for a second, and the greens and us all looked to the backseat. Boomer was definitely panting, with peach colored lipstick all over his face. Bubbles was breathing deeply as well, but she looked smug.

My face paled when I noticed Bubb's dress was kind of scrunched up, as though _someone's_ hand had been traveling a bit. She hurriedly straightened her skirt when she noticed me eyeing it. I could only faintly see the greens were so close B-cup was practically sitting on his lap, with Butch's lips having more lip gloss than Buttercup's did! B-cup's face even had a bit of the pale powder that Butch had on his face.

"I should have let Butch or Boomer drive." Brick sighed as he kept driving. I playfully slapped his arm as I blushed. I still resumed my position tucked under his arm though.

Only a couple of moments later we were parked in front of a mansion 4 times bigger than our own glorious house! We all took no time in getting out of the huge car. Though my happy mood was destroyed a second later.

I stiffened when a girl with frizzy red hair and badly-placed freckles came and ran up to Brick, crushing him in a hug. I smiled when he shoved her off of him and hurriedly came to hold my hand.

"Princess, this is Blossom, my girlfriend." he said awkwardly, but anyone could still see he had pride in his voice. I smirked and stalked up to her confidently. I stuck my hand out and said with a sickly sweet voice,

"Nice to meet you Princess." she looked me up and down for a second before scoffing at me.

"It sure is a pleasure alright. Did you ever think of using cover-up sweetheart? It sure would help hide all of those blemishes and faults on your face, you know." Her voice was like hearing an injured coyote shriek! But I knew my face was _completely_ blemish and fault-free.

"Well Princess did _you_ ever think to use your own advice?" I sounded sharp and my voice was cold. She narrowed her eyes and nodded as if to say 'touché'. She walked past me rudely, and up to Butch, placing her hands on his chest and straining to push her face close to his.

"How are you doing Butchie? Did mean, old, ugly carrot head get to you too?" she scowled at me as I snuggled up into Brick's side, glaring at her.

"**Actually**, 'carrot head' is going to seem like a saint if you don't **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"** Buttercup yelled as she pushed Princess off of Butch and stepped in front of him in a protective stance. My eyes widened as I stepped even closer to Bricker, who held me against him. I've never seen Butter so jealous!

Princess honestly looked frightened as Butcher placed his hands on Butter's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Princess scrambled to her feet. She took one glance at Bubbles standing next to Boomer and high-tailed back into the house, shouting, "Hope you enjoy the party!"

**(Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

If that **slut** comes near my guy again, she'll be asking for pain.

I just knew this would be interesting.

* * *

_**Hello! I don't think this was on of my best chapters, after I read it again, it felt like it was too rushed. I'm terribly sorry I was too lazy to do anything about it! But if you could, still Review PLEASE!**_


	9. Did You Just Whistle At My Girlfriend?

**Butterfly Chapter 9**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

My green eyes scanned the crowd quickly. The Reds, Blues, and Butch and I all had entered the mansion. I was making sure Princess wasn't anywhere near us, especially since I just know I'll puke the next time I see her face.

I was so caught up in Princess Blah's ugliness I only barely caught Blossom's hand signal. Bubbles and I knew it well, Blossom use to use it all the time when we were still fighting crime, and she still does. Both of her pointer fingers and thumb came together to form a B, then a C. That meant she was assigning me my roll.

Like I didn't already know it.

Then her pointer finger made a circle over the whole crowd, that meant I had to make sure Princess Puffy Hair didn't come by us. I did have the most piercingly sharp eyes. Why'd you think everyone was so scared of my glare?

Although I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I wouldn't get a chance to land at least one punch on that witch.

Then she formed another B, but then a U came after it. She waved her hand as if shooing someone off. She was telling Bubbles to scare off Princess Of Ugly if she did, unfortunately, get near us.

Blossom would be back-up. Neither of the boys noticed, and I pretended to fix my bandana as I scanned the crowd once again. So far, no Puke Princess.

"You want to go to the fair outside?" Butch asked, wrapping both arms around my waist from behind. I have GOT to get used to him doing that, I thought as I leaned back on his chest. Cause if I don't next thing I know, my boyfriends punched through the wall for kissing my cheek trying to surprise me. I do not want that to happen _again_.

"Sure" I nodded as he took my hand and we flew to the door leading to the backyard. It was a big backyard.

My eyes pretty much popped out when I saw how awesome this snobby girl had it! My sisters and I looked _poor_ compared to this chick! She had Ferris wheels, trampolines, rollercoaster's, carnival booths, **EVERYTHING!**

"Don't drool," Butch laughed as he watched me. Who did this guy think he is? I smacked him across his head just to remind him who had the power in this relationship. He sneered. This time I'll let it slide.

"How can you not be amazed by all this stuff?" I asked in wonder. He shrugged.

"Like I said, the psychos obsessed with us, I never said we didn't take advantage of it." He smirked at me teasingly. I scoffed.

"Guys."

"So, watcha wanna do, Butterfly?" he asked, nuzzling my neck. I thought for a moment.

"Tell me more." I sat down on his lap as he rested on a near-by bench.

Just like that he understood me. He quickly started to talk about himself.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but, me and my brothers are a group," he bragged. At the confused look on my face, he explained ", we call ourselves the Rowdyruff Boys. Don't ask why. Anyway, we're feared when we're angry, we're adored by all girls, even some guys. Intensely popular with boys, and a lot of other things I'm too lazy to say." He smiled as he lifted me and himself up from the bench and stood.

"Wow. Impressive." I yawned bored. He looked at me with his mouth dropped opened.

I laughed so hard I thought my stomach would never stop hurting! "I was joking!" I laughed again. He smirked and let out a chuckle that faded out quickly.

He snaked his arm around my waist possessively and glared at a group of guys walking by. You could certainly tell I caught their eyes.

One even let out a low whistle. **BIG** mistake.

**(Butch's P.O.V.)**

He did NOT just whistle at MY girlfriend.

I quickly released Butterfly's waist and roughly grabbed the back of the pervert's shirt and pulled him so he was real close to my face. I knew I was more intimidating this way.

"I'll _kill _you." I growled. He was shaken up, but tried to hide it. If he wanted me to spare him, he definitely wasn't doing anything about it. He leaned to the side to see Butterfly. He must have really wanted me to rip his head off.

"Well don't you have an over-protective boyfriend?" he smirked.

That did it.

I punched him. **Hard.** His bottom lip was bleeding and I relished in the joy of fighting. I kneed his gut and dodged a well-aimed punch. As he bent over I punched him, his friends had left after seeing I was a Rowdyruff Boy. This kid had to be from another town or something.

I could definitely tell Butterfly was a bit more than mad about that last comment, and that just added to the pain in my punches. As I felt the anger slowly melt out of me, I stopped punching and he whimpered. The baby. I didn't even punch him that hard!

Butterfly was by my side in an instant. I love having my girlfriend as my equal. She gently grabbed my chin with her dainty hand and moved my head to see for any bruises or cuts. Of course I had none. She nodded to herself and barely glanced at the idiot on the floor, I didn't leave him that bad, he had a cut lip and bruised cheek, everywhere else just hurt. Nothing was broken either.

"Your okay right?" she said, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Yup," I answered, grabbing her hand and leading her to enter the pie eating contest going on a couple of booths away.

* * *

**_I am SOOO sorry about my lat update! I was suffering from writers block (curse it)! By the way, I picture Princess's backyard as like a huge carnival or fair in this okay? I was actually planning to put them in a fair like thing for awhile now, so why not here? :] I feel so greatful to all my reviewers and followers! Sooo...ya. _**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_~Joydream~_**


	10. Boomer With A Scar

**Butterfly Chapter 10**

**(Bubble's P.O.V.)**

I bit my lip delicately. Boomer had taken me outside to the Carnival/Backyard. It was so amazing! I hadn't been to a carnival or fair since I was 12! I wanted to do and taste everything I could get my hands on! Right now though, I was looking at a booth where they were selling a weird kind of colorful and fluffy candy thing. The people walking away with some all looked like they were really enjoying it. I wanted some.

"Do you want to get some cotton candy Bubbs?" Boomer gently asked me, touching my arm. I looked at him, was he talking about that weird fluffy thing?

"What's cotton candy?" I questioned in a small child's voice. Curse my innocent kid voice! The odd name might have been foreign, but it sounded delicious!

Boomer laughed as if I was telling a joke, but when I didn't laugh with him, his eyes went wide and looked at me like I was crazy, "_MY _Bubbly Bubbles doesn't know what cotton candy is?" he sounded shocked. My eyes widened a little and a light blush spread over my pale cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you Bubbs, I just thought, out of all people you would have known what it was. Cotton candy is just plain candy, but it melts in your mouth." he smiled and I lost my breath for a second. When I came back I _REALLY_ wanted some cotton candy! I tugged his hand over to the booth and chirped, "Cotton candy please!"

"What color?" the uniformed girl said, bored. There were different colors? AH-mazing!

"Um do you have it in blue?" I sounded shy as I nervously smoothed out my mermaid skirt. She nodded and handed me a cotton candy bag, although when Boomer went to hand her money, she said,

"Everything here is free for the Rowdyruffs, according to Princess" she said, handing him back his money, and pointedly looking at Boomerang. I glanced at him, he was looking at the ground. I got confused but took the cotton candy and Boomer's hand and began to skip joyfully. Just as I suspected he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders after a moment. As I started to eat the tasty and glorious cotton candy I found myself LOVING it. I was careful not to get my hands sticky though, and I stopped eating for a second to peck Boomer's lips and say a very sweet and cute, "Thank you Boomerang!" he smiled as he took a piece of cotton candy I offered him and popped it into his mouth.

"Blue always was the best cotton candy color." he smirked and I found it looked very odd and foreign on his face, but hot nonetheless.

"Why'd you get upset when that girl said Princess wanted everything you guys wanted free?" I asked, looking up at him and placing another piece of cotton candy in my mouth. He looked surprised for a moment, then said.

"You won't be mad if I tell you, will you?" he said, and it almost seemed like he would cry for a second, but he quickly hid it. My poor Boomer. I led him to a bench and took his face in my hands.

"I could never be mad at you Boomer, now please tell me?" I whispered, glad everyone was walking past us, not even acknowledging us. He nodded as I wiped away the few tears that had leaked out.

"Well, me and Princess have an odd history. You see, back when my brothers and I had first gotten into Citiesville High School, which was in the middle of freshmen year, since we transferred from our other school kinda late, we knew nobody. But because of our awesome powers and personalities [chuckle], we got popular fast. Princess instantly zeroed in on us, but she knew she had to choose only one of us to target, so she chose me. I was naive and I still am, so I didn't know she was the way she was,"

", She faked this whole other sweet and cute demeanor when she was around me, so I didn't believe anyone when they said she was horrible. Soon enough I asked her out, dated her. She told me to tell everyone I knew except for my brothers that we were together, and because of the fact I liked her so much, I didn't question, just obeyed. Although more and more she slipped. More and more she was showing her true self. She started yelling at people right in front of me, insulting some, and threatening my lab partners that she would destroy their social life if they didn't refuse to work with me and take an F,"

", It definitely startled me, because the next second she'd try to cover-up with a sweet smile. But it didn't fool me. That wasn't even the worst of it either. After about a month together, I saw her by my brothers even more then she was by me. I found out that she had been flirting with them, asking them out _repeatedly_. But my brothers said no, saying they thought _I_ liked her, but she just said I didn't, and that if I did, she didn't like me back at all. Butch told me all this after he saw her kiss my cheek in the hallway in front of a group of jealous fan girls. That's the only time she really showed any kind of affection towards me, when we were in public, where _everyone_ could see she was dating a _Rowdyruff_. After he told me, I broke up with her and accused her of all the things she did. She wouldn't admit to anything, but by the way she glared at me, I knew all of it was true,"

",Obviously she didn't stop. She still goes after my brothers, and last year she apologized to me. I accepted her apology, but didn't take her back. Nowadays she'll try to seduce all three of us, definitely not ashamed that she's the most hurtfully rude and horrible person on the planet." he ended, more tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes.

I couldn't believe it. My Boomer, _**MY**_ Boomer had a scar on his heart…left by _Princess Morebucks_. I definitely was angry at her, but right now I just wanted to comfort Boomerang as best as I could.

"Hey, hey, look at me Boomer," I ordered, grabbing his chin after kissing away his tears. "I would never think about hurting you that way. And I would never cheat or even look at a guy the same way I look at you. I will help you heal, alright?" he hugged me tight.

"You swear?" he whispered into my neck. He was trembling and he sounded scared that I would break my promise. I would never.

"I swear Boomer" I replied, feeling him relax as I wound my arms around his neck. He nodded to show he believed me.

"Are you okay now? Or do you wanna sit for a while?"

"Can we sit for just a while longer? I wanna eat the rest of the cotton candy." he laughed. I giggled and snuggled up against his chest as we both looked up at the sky stuffing our mouths with baby blue cotton candy.

* * *

_**I am soooooo sorry! I had the chapter ready in hours after my last update, but I just kept forgetting to upload! Ugh you guys have gart to start reminding me! Hehe just kidding! :) Please Review!**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	11. That's What I Like To Hear

**Butterfly Chapter 11**

**_I_ _am soooooo sorry for the late update! I feel terrible!_**

**

* * *

**

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

"COME ON BRICK!" I tugged and tugged but I just couldn't get Brick to move! I really wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with him and he was being stubborn.

"I don't _want_ to ride it. It's a sissy ride." he growled. I raised my right eyebrow at him and placed my hands on my hips. He sighed before pulling me close and mumbling an apology.

"I didn't mean to snarl at you, Bloss. Please, can't we just go do another ride?" he pouted at me, and I honestly almost gave in. But no, I was too stubborn. I paused a second before I turned to him, and we both glared at each other. We were officially at war. Minutes passed, and I definitely noticed the line getting longer and longer. I was really starting to panic, but I did my best not to let it show on my face.

Brick's searing gaze didn't weaken in the slightest, so I was going to go with a new strategy. I looked away for a moment, and just as I suspected, Brick smirked, thinking he won. But suddenly I turned back to him, and he stepped back out of surprise when he saw me pouting and sniffling. My eyes were looking at the ground, but anyone could still see they were glassy and tears were welling up.

"I really wanted to go on with you Brick" I sniffled and I felt a bit guilty when I saw his expression. Brick looked as though I had tore his heart out and smashed it. But nope, I wouldn't give up, not this time.

"Oh please don't cry Baby Gir-_Blossom_! I'll go on the ride with you." He pleaded with me, but the moment he almost called me 'Baby Girl' I stopped in my act and my eyes widened just a bit. His southern accent had come through so strongly! I mean, I had heard it before, I even remember hearing it slip through Butch and Boomer's speech a lot of times, but Brick hates when it comes out. I was suddenly so curious in the new subject I didn't care about the Ferris Wheel Brick was now leading me too.

"Why don't you like your accent?" I unconsciously asked as we threaded through the long line, everyone going to the side for a Rowdyruff. Brick stiffened, but shrugged all the same.

He climbed into the seat, grabbing my hand to help me climb in as well, while the director closed the door ,making sure it was secure. I leaned against Brick's side as he wrapped his arm around me and looked out the window as we started to lift high up. I decided to try again, "Brick, why do you refuse to let your accent come through?" I whispered, I knew I was playing Russian Roulette with his temper. This time I was safe.

"I guess its just uneasy for me to let my past through still. The only times I can't control it is when too much emotion hits me. I'm definitely the one whose least closes' to Mama, but that doesn't say a lot. Boom likes to spend every moment with her, while Butch just does anything her little ole' heart desires, and me? I like to spend nights askin' her questions bout our ole' life with her and Papa." he told me, finally speaking naturally for the first time. He looked so relieved to just speak without having to remember to pronounce words so precisely that I smiled up at him.

"But I also don't speak with it since I think I sound like a dope." he looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. Boy was I shocked that he would think that! I leaned really close to his face, so close that I could feel his breath against my lips, and scarlet stained our cheeks.

"I don't think you sound like a dope." He breathed in deeply, in much of a daze as I was in, and we both began to lean forward…

"Briiiick!" a VERY whiny and annoying voice screeched out of no where. The Ferris Wheel stopped abruptly.

We both turned in dismay to find the **one** person I would have liked to burn into _ashes,_ throwing a fit outside of our little cart…in the air.

Yup. Princess with a jet pack on.

"What the hell are you doing, Princess! Get back on the damn ground!" Brick was literally seething! I was scarily calm. I was counting in my head, that way, when I rip Princess's throat out for ruining Brick and I's moment, I can honestly say she could have escaped.

5.…..

"Sorry Brickie, but its just that I _really_ wanted to tell you that,"

4.….

", I got my Daddy to get me this jet pack AND pay a couple of nerd professors to invent some chemical thingy that,"

3.…

", allows me to have powers just like you! It lasts a couple of hours or something like that,"

2...

", and I was thinking that since now I'm like totally your equal and stuff that,"

1..

" , you could dump Carrot head and go out with me!"

0.

In less than a second I had tore open the metal opening and launched myself at the whore in the Sexy Devil costume. Princess definitely wasn't expecting it, so she screamed and tried to fly away, but her little jet pack had nothing on my powers. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled for her to stop, my hands were in circled by a neon pink glow, and my eyes were nothing but that same neon pink glow. As I punched and clawed at Princess, I could only think of her screeching for Brick to break up with me, and the fact that she was screaming for him at this moment didn't help me calm down.

I punched her nose,making her squeal for me to stop. But my anger was still fresh and alive. I yanked at her hair again, and tore her left sleeve, making her shriek and curse at me. I kicked her right in the mouth, desperately hoping it would somehow drop off her face and never let her utter another sound again! To my disappointment that didn't happen, but her lip did swell up a bit, making her face look funny.

After I purposefully broke one of the twit's manicured nails, something snapped I guess. There was suddenly a bright yellow light, and I was thrown back a few feet. Princess's hair had snapped out of her two pig tails, and the snake like strands were outlined in neon yellow, so were hands and eyes. I only took a moment to realize my hair was out of my ponytail and my beloved bow was gone! It was also outlined in neon pink. I stared at her, she seemed to be glaring at me with this selfish rage, and my glow spiked a bit.

I charged towards her yellow glow, my hands throwing balls of pink energy at her all the while. She only dodged two out of the 13 I sent at her, so her glow went down a few shades, showing that she was starting to weaken. Just as I reached her though, I smashed into a very strong and hard body. My face was crushed against red fabric, but my glow slowly went away as Brick's familiar scent comforted me. As the rage left my body I looked up, Brick had his face buried into my long, now knotted, red hair. My arms achingly hugged him back, my whole body was starting to shut down, and I was just _so_ exhausted all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry Brick" I whispered, my eyes drooping as he lifted my legs up, carrying me bridle style, since I pretty much couldn't move.

"I should be the one apologizing, Baby Girl" he whispered back at me, a small smile on his face. I nodded sleepily, and yawned. I snuggled into his warm chest, barely remembering to ask about Princess.

"Don't know, don't care."

"That's what I like to hear" I murmured as I fell into a sweet, sweet dream.

**(Brick's P.O.V.)**

Oh, no! Blossom had gone after Princess, and I was desperately trying to search for them. At first it had taken me a couple of seconds to register what had happened, and by then they were already out of sight. After a couple of minutes of aimless searching, I gave up on trying to find them and instead went to search for the Blues. The Greens would only want to beat the crap out of Princess, at least the Blues would be a bit more helpful.

I spotted them walking together, hand in hand, buying some cotton candy. They were laughing as they shoved the blue stuff into each others mouths, and I knew Boomer will kill me later for interrupting them. Whatever, Red was more important.

I swooped down to them and landed soundly on the grass. "Brick?" said Lil Bubbs as she peeked over Boomie's shoulder to look at me. Boomer turned around, and I completely ignored the angry glare he threw towards me.

"I need help. Blossoms in trouble" I stated. They glanced at each other, and then nodded toward me. I nodded back, and started to tell them all about how Princess had come and destroyed my time with Bloss, and how she had gotten into a fight with her.

Soon enough we all agreed to go looking for them, and when we found them, I would calm down my Baby Gir-_Blossom_ and they would go after Princess. We shot off into the sky and quickly found the two making a huge scene! And to all of our surprises, Princess looked almost just as fierce as Bloss, with her bright, BRIGHT neon yello glow. But we all knew Blossom would have no trouble shredding her to pieces if we let her, and I wouldn't let her. I tapped Boomer's shoulder to let him know to go get Princess now, and he took Bubbles with him.

I could see Red launch herself at Princess, and I strained myself to jump in front of her in time, but I did it. I was definitely in pain as Red collided into me, but I didn't let hermove me an inch. I wanted to groan and double over, considering the fact that Blossom had been at her fullout max level of dangerous, you can imagine what kind of pain I was in. She clutched me as I did to her. I muffled my cries by shoving my face into her hair and breathing deeply and slowly.

"I'm so sorry Brick"

Why was she sorry? I was the one who had been stupid enough to let her get into that stupid fight with Princess and make her reach her max level! I've been at my max a couple of times, I knew how exhausted she must feel, how sore she'll be later! Ugh! I was the worst boyfriend ever! I will give her anything to justify myself.

I noticed how her legs were giving out and picked her up into my arms, where I wish she could always be.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Baby Girl" She nodded and yawned against me as she snuggled deeper into my embrace. "What about Princess?"

I answered as simple and truthful as I could.

"Don't know, don't care." I could feel her smile as she rested her head on my shoulder. I was gently flying down to the Blues, who (I'm guessing) were explaining what happened to the Greens.

"That's what I like to hear"

* * *

_**Again I am incredibly sorry for the late update! I got a new laptop for Christmas and felt too lazy too switch back to my old computer and type up a chapter. But my guilt overpowered me! Ya, and on another note, I know a lot of you are for different pairings, and I personally am a ButtercupxButch lover, but I'm really trying my hardest to give all the couples equal attention! So please know that I'm trying to get in more BlossomxBrick, ButchxButtercup, and BubblesxBoomer! I'M ONLY ONE PERSON! Lol sorry,had a little meltdown! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	12. I'm Officially Whipped

**Butterfly Chapter 12**

**(Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, Butterfly, whose that up there in the sky?" Butch suddenly asked after he regained his breath. We had been laughing our butts off after watching the pie eating contest! Butch had decided to compete, and he had stuffed 27 pumpkin pies down! Or at least, he stuffed 15, while I _literally_ shoved down the remaining 12! It was hilarious! But of course he won.

I turned around to look at what Butch had been pointing at. All I could see was a big blur of bright neon pink and bright neon yellow. And my eyes are sharp. What could that pink possibly b-_Oh no!_

There was only one person I knew that was obsessed with pink, and could fly.

Blossom was up there fighting someone.

"Butch that's Blossom!" I shrieked. I mean, Who would frickin dare challenge my sister? Either it was someone who wanted suicide, or someone who could really hurt her! And by the looks of it, its someone who could really hurt her!

"Wait if the other person's signature color is yellow, then…it couldn't be! No way, bu-but that's, it has to be…" I was really getting frustrated with this boy! "Spit it out man!"

"That's Princess!" Princess was fighting my sister? She was trying to _hurt_ my sister?

Oh _hell_ no.

**(Butch's P.O.V.)**

Okay so, I can be pretty dumb sometimes, but telling Butterfly that that neon yellow glow was Princess probably was _the_ stupidest thing I'd ever done.

The second I said it, Buttercup instantly started shaking. Of course I wasn't scared, but if Buttercup was anything like me, the shaking was a sign her body was getting ready to go into her max level. Now it definitely wasn't rocket science to know that Butter would be fiercer than Godzilla in max mode, considering the fact I was, too.

I watched as Butterfly's eyes began to turn green, starting from the outer corners and slowly covering up more and more of her beautiful lime eyes. Her body slowly lifted off the ground, only hovering a few inches off the side walk. I blinked as I snapped out of my daze and hugged my Butterfly close to me, forcing her from getting any higher into the air. If I didn't get her to calm down before her eyes were completely covered, that would mean she had fully entered max level and wouldn't get out until all of her energy was gone or if someone calmed her down. I had no doubt that I could calm her down in max level, but as I saw Blossom smash into Brick…the idea didn't exactly seem appealing.

"Butterfly, you need to calm down. We both know how wild we are in our max modes. We both know we can't contain ourselves, and you can't afford to launch into your most dangerous self with all these innocent people here! Come on! I wanna see your beautiful lime-colored eyes again." I whispered into her ear, adding in a little of my flirtatious nature to see if it would snap her out of it.

She stopped shaking, but that didn't mean she was calm yet. I looked at her face to see that her eyes weren't green anymore. All of that had faded, except a strong little fuzzy glow encircling them, and her hands were outlined in the same strong, fuzzy, light green glow. That meant she was in between max mode and normal mode. But it also meant she had stopped transformation and would not further get into max level.

It was slightly better, and even though she still looked pissed off, I decided to risk my life and gently place a tender kiss on her lips. I slowly backed away to see that Buttercup had her eyes closed, and her fists were shaking again. Any _other_ person would think she was getting ready to punch me, but I knew her I'm-about-to-kill-you shake from her I'm-making-an-effort-to-get-control shake. The kiss had forcefully cleared her head, and she was trying to gain control over the rest of her body. I unwrapped my arms from around her and watched as the fuzzy green glow faded away…

"I owe you one Butch" she panted as she doubled over, her hands on her knees, no doubt exhausted and tired from the almost change. Most people would think that she had no reason to be tired, but _most_ people didn't realize the strain that max level put on us. It takes all the energy from our body to increase our powers, and I'm not kidding when I say it takes _**all**_ the energy. With that energy it feeds our powers to enhance them and become dangerously murderous. That's why you never want to be around me or Buttercup when we're in max mode!

"Nah, besides, if anything, the people here owe me one" I smirked and lifted her onto my lap after getting comfortable on a bench a few feet behind me. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees and resting her head on my shoulder. She was still awake, since max level didn't take enough of her energy to make her that tired. There's also the fact with _our_ tempers, me and Butterfly have been in max level…several amounts of times.

"Hey, look! The Blues!" she suddenly sat up, almost standing up, but being as stubborn and attention-hogging as I was, I held her down. She snarled at me and whacked me upside my head. "Ouch!" and just as I rubbed the sore spot, she got up and walked the few steps to our blue-loving siblings.

Man, I love that girl!

"Yo, Butch! Get over here!" I noticed Boomer hollering at me and I heaved myself up off the bench and strolled over to the group, hugging Butterfly from behind. Boomer rolled his eyes, that little twirp.

"I don't think you guys missed that whole scene up in the sky, but if you did, Blossom got into a fight with Princess. You see, Brick and Blossom were on the Ferris Wheel *Butterfly and I snickered* when Princess cut in and ruined an 'important moment'. Blossom being Blossom, got angry and attacked her, but Princess had gotten her father to pay some scientists to give her a chemical that would give her powers for a couple of hours to catch Brick's attention, and...yeah" Lil Bubbs explained.

Damn! I knew Princess was crazy and obsessive, but I didn't think she was **THAT** crazy and obsessive!

"That crazy b-" Bubbles quickly covered Buttercup's mouth and gave her a stern look before she could finish her rant.

"Oh hush, there are children nearby! And I do not want them to have to listen to you and your potty mouth!" Buttercup scoffed the second Bubbs's hand was off her mouth, which she shoved off. But of course, she didn't finish the sentence, how could anyone want to upset Lil Bubbs? Boomer smiled at her proudly and snaked his arm around her shoulder's affectionately. I rolled my eyes, definitely having to force my mouth shut so the spicy taunt wouldn't escape. Booms not stupid, he'll use his memory of me and Buttercup making out to his advantage. Whatever, I'll wait till we get home to poke his buttons.

"What are you smirking about, Butchie Boy?" My Butterfly had her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised, clearly seeing the mischievous gleam in my eye...crap.

"Nothing, Butterfly" I tried to smile as sweetly as Lil Bubbs does, it somewhat worked. Er-it worked enough for Butterfly to blush and turn away and follow the Blues.

"Butch! Hurry up will yuh!" she shrieked that famous shriek of hers. I let out a breath smiling, and walked at her heels. And I realized that this girl finally accomplished what every other girl in the world wished they could do. She broke me. Which meant-

I was officially whipped.

* * *

**_Review? :) _**

**_~Joydream~  
_**


	13. Hell Will Have To Freeze Over First

**Butterfly Chapter 13**

**_*READ BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY READ!*_**

**Okay so I know I haven't been updating too often...and I'm so sorry! (: but I'm here now! And note: this chapter is mostly based on the RowdyRuff Boys. It reveals some things, and I don't have any of them talking in their accents because they still don't feel comfortable with it yet. Plus, the whole **_"*_*"** thing is to show that they're communicating telepathically! Sorry, theres kind of a lot of swearing...I hope you don't mind, I'm just trying to match their personalities as best as I can! I swear I don't cuss this much in actual life! xD**_**_ Hope that clears up any confusion about that!_**

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

We were all driving back home, tired but still pretty okay. Blossom was asleep, her head laying in my lap as I stared out the window of the backseat. While Butter was also asleep in the crook of Butchie Boy's arm in the front while he drove with his other arm. Bubbles and Boom were in the middle seat cuddling with each other.

Blossom hasn't woken up since she fainted in my arms, but that didn't really worry me. Boomer told me that him and Bubbles took Princess up to her room and left her to sleep on her bed and wake up with the pains in the morning. But Lil Bubbs used her mind-erasing power to wipe Princess's memory of the fight, so I guess we're safe from her pressing charges, and there was no witnesses since barely anyone could see the two because of how lightning fast they were going at each other,

"Yo, we're at the house! Everyone whose not a dude outta the car!" Butch yelled from the front. Did he really have to yell that loud when everything was so quiet and peaceful?...I totally just forgot I was talking about Butch here.

"Shut up Butch, Blossoms still past out on Brick's lap, idiot!" Go Buttercup! At least _she_ knew when to keep her mouth and attitude quiet. I picked up Blossom fire-fighter style and headed out of the car and zoomed to the front door. I had to wait a couple minutes for Bubbles and Buttercup to say goodbye to my brothers and then they opened the door for me. Without one word Buttercup nodded her head up the stairs, while Bubbles helpfully said, "You'll know which ones hers". I nodded and zoomed up quietly, and walked down the hall until I could see the door with pink and red roses over it, with huge pink cursive letters that spelled "the Blossom of Beauty" so very subtly put on. I wouldn't deny that my BabyGirl was beautiful though, who could?

I nudged the door open with my shoulder and carefully walked in sideways with Blossom still snoozing in my arms. I walked to her bed and, with much difficulty, pulled the blanket down and slipped Red through, then tucked the custom Cherry Pink linen blanket over her. I tiptoed back over to the door and took one last look over to Blossom.

She had her fiery red hair spread out all over her blanket in a graceful and smooth demeanor. Her tiny, red lips were slightly parted. But that might have been the most seductive I've ever seen her, her incredibly plump rose petals for lips made me want to step back into the room, _so_ badly. I almost did it, too. She entranced me and held a tight grip! And she was SLEEPING!

***BOOM!*  
**

...too bad I got punched in the face. By none other than my brother's girlfriend, Buttercup.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I fucking give you the courtesy of coming into my home and I catch you staring at my sister sleeping! Outta my house, _Punk!_"

Next thing I knew she had my collar in a death grip and was dragging me toward the door downstairs.

"Butter, WAIT! I wasn't going to try to do anything! Dammit Buttercup! _Listen to me!_" I don't know if I was getting on her nerves or if she just thought I was worth listening to, but for whatever reason, she let me go and dropped me on the middle of the living room floor. She turned around in a second, but when she saw me still sprawled across the floor in shock that she actually let me go, she gave an exasperated sigh and roughly pulled me to my feet.

"B-cup just give me a chance to speak my part, okay? I was just giving one last look at Red before leaving! I wasn't about to pull anything with you and Bubbles just down the hall! You know me! And you know _I wouldn't._" I glared right back at her. I tried to imagine that I was glaring at Butch, which wasn't that hard. Their glares were incredibly similar, with just as much intensity. Except for the slight change in shade of green, I could've sworn I was glaring straight into my brother's eyes. That was really the only reason I could stand my ground against Buttercup, guess all of those fights with my idiotic brother ended up good for something!

"Gawd, you remind me too much of my sister! You're just fucking lucky I know you well enough. _You're_ a goody goody, _Brick._ Now Out!" she hissed at me.

* * *

I flew steadily threw the sky. My brother's probably got tired of waiting for me and headed home. I didn't care, I'm just lucky I made it out alive. I never knew Buttercup was so protective, I actually thought she was the let-loose party girl/biker chick. Maybe I just read her wrong? No, I never do that! Then again, can't a sibling just care for another? Or she was just confusing, and I definitely wouldn't doubt that. But I knew it was going to take a while for her to be comfortable with me again...I knew that the second I lost my nickname.

I kept thinking about Blossom, too. She had looked so angelic, and yet the exact opposite at the same time. If Buttercup wouldn't have been there to snap me out of it...would I have really done something? I guess I'll never know, but I know I would've never hurt her. That's one things anybody could vouch for me with. Whenever I look at her, something pulls in my chest, it's like someone's nudging me and pointing at her. Like they're whispering in my ear...telling me something about her, something I absolutely have to know. But for right now, it's just a bunch of mumbles, all jumbled up. But one day I know I'll be able to hear them loud and clear, and then I'll know what Blossom Utonium is to me. Gah! I just felt something, flutter in my...chest? How was that possible! It felt so awkward, and left this weird tingly feeling all over me! Gawd this was turning into an extremely weird day!

Well, what doesn't presume to confuse me is why I can't figure out what she really does mean to me! I mean, obviously shes my girlfriend, but it feels like more than that...but that's not logical! I mean, we just met! How in the world could it be anything else? It couldn't be love, no, its much too early for that, and yet I don't think it's just that I like her? Damn this entire situation is confusing me!

I guess theres nothing I can do but wait. As long as Red's mine, I think I'll be happy waiting.

Since I was too deep in thought I failed to notice the Yellow missile aimed at me, heading my way...

**...*BAM!***

_"*Butch! Boomer! I need you...!*"_

* * *

**_(Butch's P.O.V)_**

_"*Butch! Boomer! I need you...!*"_

"Holy shit! Boom!" Crap! Something happened to Brick! I clutched at my head, whatever had managed to catch my brother off guard, it hit him like no dip in his big head of his! This was just one of the many glorious benefits of being super-powered siblings! Whenever one of us got hurt, in any teeny way, the others felt it as if it had happened to them. Luckily the pain for the other brother was dulled in an distinguishable way, so that we know it's our other brother that's hurt, and not us.

Boomer came running in, one hand lost in his blonde locks, since the pounding wasn't taking mercy on him either. Man, if it hurts this much for us...we had to get to Brickie fast!

"What the heck happened to him? Rrrgh! Butch!" Boomer whined like someone was killing him! Yeah, I get it hurt, but still! Gosh, no wonder hes the youngest! We both fell to the ground with the pain. Boomer shaking in front of me, while I was still doubled over, trying to keep from screaming. But for a moment like this, Boomer acted like the baby of the family that he was and ducked into my side. He curled his body into mine, and dug his face into my ribs. It was sad how desperately he was trying to numb the pain, and even though that just added more for me, I kept my mouth shut and tried to wait it out.

Yeah yeah, don't judge us! We are NOT a cuddly kind of family...we're just there for each other...Gosh. We've lived together all our lives, we're close alright! I would never let him get away with something like this in public. The second he touched me like this I would've given him a nice facial into the mud. But we weren't in public, and I understood why he would need my comfort. I patted his back, a bit awkwardly since his damn face was still trying to break my frickin ribs!

After a couple of minutes the pain eased. It wasn't totally gone, but enough for us to function properly again.

"Boomer, get the FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shoved the little Blonde Boy off of me, and the next second I know he slaps me upside the head! Gawd hes a twerp!

"You know you're the kindest brother in the world, right?" He spit the sarcasm at me and then helped me up.

"Why of course! Now shut up and lets go find Mr. Brickster" Boomie and I floated up off our carpeted floor and flew out of our living room, right out the door.

Hell would have to freeze over before we would let anything get in between finding Brick.

* * *

**_Revieeeew! c(: Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon!_**


	14. DAMN Happily Ever After

**Butterfly Chapter 14**

**_Woot! Woot!_**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Aagh! I was on the computer chatting with my lovely girlfriend when it had suddenly hit me! The pain wasn't even compatible to hitting your head on a desk or something of the other!

_"*Butch! Boomer! I need you...!*"_

Holy-! Brick was hurt! Man, I knew we shouldn't have left him this time! I fell on the carpeted floor of my room, wishing Butch would come up and make the pain go away! But, as I heard him curse and then call for me, I knew I had to be the one to come to him. Butch may have seemed insensitive, but he understood when you said you needed him, sometimes even when you don't say it. I crawled downstairs until the last few steps so that I wouldn't seem like a baby. I was groaning like someone was trying to rip the top part of my head off, while Butcher held his head and didnt make a sound. I would've asked him what happened to Brick but he probably had as much as an idea as I did.

The minute I finally reached him whatever had happened to my Brother suddenly came twice as hard! We both fell to the ground, and I dug my head into the carpet like I did before, but it just didn't help. Butchie Boy doubled over and I saw an opening, and as risky as it was, I took the opportunity. I unexpectedly ducked into his side, and I gripped his shirt. I clung to my black-haired brother, afraid he would shake me off to face all the pain alone. I waited to hear him say "GET THE FUCK OFF ME BOOMER!" but it surprisingly never came? I mean, in all reality I've looked for comfort in my brother's millions of times, and every time I got it...it's just the length of time I was given varies a whole lot!

I was so scared that he would push me off, and make me deal with the pain by myself. He let me hold on to him, so I buried my face into Butch's big, baggy, green shirt. The pain was so intense and and just so unbearable! I wanted it to be over so bad! Butch patted my back, I guess in a weak attempt to try and comfort me? Yeah, my brothers don't act like they care most of the time, but they always do and they'll never stop. Once the torture actually kind of lessened a couple of minutes later, it became just a small throb in the back of your mind that annoys you. I was about to loosen my grip on Butch, but luckily he did it for me.

"Boomer, get the FUCK OFF ME!" _Sometimes my brother's voice is just too lovely,_ sarcasm lacing every word in my head.

"You know your the kindest brother in the world, right?"

"Why of course! Now shut up and lets go find Mr. Brickster" He had a point there, we had to find him right away. As I saw Butch grab his black racer jacket, I almost felt pity for the person who hurt Brick so bad. I haven't seen Butchie Boy's eyes so fiercely green since that one time in first grade a boy named Kendall pushed me down on the cement because I rescued the chipmunk he was about to torture. My brothers almost ended up expelled because the kid needed surgery t-to _live_! The only reason we weren't was because the Principle owed Momma for saving the school building from being destroyed from a loch ness monster a couple months before.

"We don't have all day Boomer" He mumbled. I nodded and then grabbed my own dark blue hoodie and we headed out.

* * *

"Where do you think he could be?" Butcher asked, turning on the Navigator him and Brick shared. I offered going in mine and splitting up, but Butch being as protective as he is, didn't want to risk me getting hurt, too.

"Well, we should go to the girl's house first. But I think he must have gotten hurt on his way home" I opened the window, and hopped onto the top off the car roof. I blinked, and in a micro-second i could see through the night as clearly as if it were broad daylight. Night vision definitely came in handy.

"See anything?"

I scanned the area. All I could see was the cement road, with upcoming houses of the Powerpuff neighborhood. I didn't see a flash of that familiar blood-red anywhere.

"Nada"

"Look _everywhere, _Boomer. Brick's gotten himself into some kind of deep shit (Thank god he now knows how it feels) and we have to be thorough" Butch snarled back.

"It's our damn brother, of course I'm being thorough! I see nothing" I hissed at him. He asked if I wanted to trade places but I said no. He knew if I ended up spotting something, most likely I'd be the faster one out of the two of us to run and be able to freeze it.

As I thought about my ice powers, I remembered Blossom once telling me about how she use to have some of her own! She said that after she turned 8 they slowly went away, and now Bubbles has them. Or at least, she has water powers, therefore she can ice things, but doesn't do use it a lot. I wondered why? I wouldn't be able to picture life without my frosting! But winter wasn't my favorite season at all! In Winter everything's already cold and iced up. Summer's much more fun, turning warm and alive things to still, freezing...things. I'll definitely have to ask her about that later.

That's when I sensed it. I knew something was headed towards us. I whipped around just in time to throw a blue shield around the car as a gold-yellow missile came down. It couldn't have been an ordinary one either! If it was, my shield would have disintegrated it the minute it came in contact, but the actual impact shook the whole car!

"Boomer! Are you okay? What the hell was that!" Butch immediately slammed the breaks so hard I almost fell off the roof!

"Keep driving, rock head! We have to get to the girl's house!" I hissed, as another missile crashed against my shield.

"They'll kill us for bringing this into the neighborhood! Besides-" He hopped out of his car, his smirk never leaving his face, "-do you actually think I'd let you take all the fun?"

I laughed as he shot up into the air, he was right. We haven't been in a fight in a long time, _this was going to be a hell of a good time._

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**_  
_

I rolled around on my bed until I felt a pinch in my shoulder. I groaned, my head ached and my bed was hard. It felt like there were little rocks all over it. Stupid Butch, he probably put them there!

I gasped, there was another pinch on my shoulder, but much harder! I opened my eyes.

"Aww! Brickie! I guess my syringe woke you up! I'm so so sorry baby!" Princess cooed annoyingly, rubbing my arm as she put a customized band-aid on top of the spot she had her needle in only a couple of minutes before. Before I could tell myself not to, I slapped her hands away and growled.

"Don't worry honeynumpkins! That serum will only pause your powers for a little bit! Oh, and 'grrrawr' to you too, hot stuff" She winked.

"Princess, please tell me what the_ hell_ is going on here." I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears. I knew Princess was obsessed with me and my brothers. She hadn't left us alone since the minute she spotted us! Ever since she got through with Boomer shes been after me, but this was getting out of hand.

"Humph! Your no fun, Brickie-"

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever! Look, I am sick and tired of trying to make you and your brothers notice me! I wear my most revealing clothes-"

"That's not what we look for in girls..."

"Pay all of the teachers to raise my grades so you think I'm smart-"

"Doesn't mean you show us your smart in_ person..."_ I snorted.

"_Plusss"_ she hissed, "I act my most super duper kindest to absolute REJECTS whenever your around!"

"Your kindest? Ha, that's sad, Princess!" I laughed.

"Whatever! Listen, buster, I went through all of that crap, to find out all three of you are taken by some Powderpuff Girl's? _I don't think so."_ I almost flinched at the tone in her voice, but I opted to send her an icy glare instead.

"So then what? I would never leave Blossom for someone like you, and you can't make me." I smirked. Her Daddy's scientists were good, true. But not good enough to make me fall in love with her. Especially her.

"Okay, so I can't. But, I can numb your powers for a long enough time to get rid of the competition. And if that doesn't work, I can always threaten you with your very fine brothers. But that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" She winked, starting to walk away.

"You lay a _hand_ on her, and trust me you'll regret it. That goes for my brothers, too!"

"I don't get what you _see_ in that carrot head! What does she have that I don't!" She whipped around suddenly, a fierce look on her face that I've never seen before.

"Everything! She's sweet, kind, speaks her mind more than she should, challenges my intelligence with her own, and is gorgeous all at the same time! She makes my heart stop beating multiple times a day for reasons I'm not entirely sure are, and she has no clue! Your the EXACT opposite Princess!" She looked appalled. She actually took a step back at what I said, I almost felt sorry. Until she opened her mouth.

"Yeah well, whatever Brick. Soon, you won't even be able to remember her. Then we can live our damn Happily Ever After! Got it! Good!" She screeched.

* * *

_**Review people Review! I NEEEEED REVIEWS!(:**_


	15. Emma Jojo

**_Heros-Hero_**

**_Excusez-moi?-Excuse me?_**

**_Nous sommes Belges! Et noutre peuple ne craint pas!-We are Belgian! And our people do not fear!_**

**_Hey guys!(: Now, I think this is a fairly quick update! Hehe, that's probably why it's so short, but a blast of sudden inspiration came at me while re-reading my previous chapter. Which I realized didn't actually turn out that well . I may fix it in the future so stay tune for that! Dun-dun-dun! Emma Jojo arrives in this chapter!:D I really wanted to get her in there so I finally did ^_^ More shall come soon! Oh, and that is French up above too^_**

**_NOW READ!_**

* * *

_Butterfly Chapter 15_

**(Butch's P.O.V.)**

"Buuutch! Save SOMETHING for me!" Boomer whined. I laughed. I spotted another golden, sparkly, rhinestone-covered missile aimed towards us and quickly raised my leg and high-kicked it to Boomer.

"There yuh go!" I shouted, just when he held his fist out. The missile quickly hit it. Boom rubbed the dust off of his knuckles after the poor piece of bedazzled metal crumbled to bits.

I'd already obliterated 8 of them, while Blond Boy only got a chance to take the first one he saw and the one he just destroyed. What can I say? I'm fast.

"So, I think that's the last of them! Bahaha, you gotta learn to be quicker, bro!" I chuckled.

"I'm the fastest out of all of us! It was just you and your insane fighting-obsession-thing!" He defended. He was right, he was the fastest out of the three of us. Hell, he was so fast I was surprised he didn't take down more than he did! I could tell he was going to say something else, but all of a sudden his face twisted into disbelief as he his attention turned to whatever was behind me.

_"Mom?"_ He hollered, and my eyes widened. I spun around so quickly I was surprised I didn't get whiplash!

"What's going on here Butch, Boomer! I come home and the first thing I see is you three not home without a single text message saying something! And then I come to see that you're out here fighting whatever you were fighting, in the risk of danger? I'm your mother for pete's sake! Do you expect me not to have a heart-attack! I mean really!", she nagged. She was floating about 3 feet higher than us and had her back turned to the direction the missile's were coming from. I could only hear half of her rant before I saw one heading straight for her.

Me and Boomer moved at the same time. We tried to reach for her, but we both only managed to fly one foot before Momma herself turned around and angrily zapped it with her red eye beams.

She turned back to us with an eyebrow raised, "Boys, never forget I was my own_ heros_! It might have been years ago, but I'm anything but rusty," she chuckled. I looked over at Boomer, and could see him mentally wipe his brow with relief. I let out a shaky sigh, she was our blood kin, and she thinks we wouldn't be concerned? Of fucking course we were going to worry like some-worried person! "Momma, Bricks missing" Boomer pouted. Really! He knew that she would freak out! What the hell, Boomer! I wanted to smack him upside that blonde little head of his, but I knew Momma would just yell at me about how he was my brother and I should treat him nicely, or how she would've expected me to grow out of that stage or yata-yata-yata.

"W-What?" Momma sputtered out. Her eyes widened, and I could see a flash of panic go by so fast no human would be able to detect it. Then a glossy dazed look came over them. A small frown formed on her tiny lips, and a dent appeared between her eyebrows.

"Momma we can handle this, okay? No need to worry. Brick wouldn't want you to risk getting hurt trying to find him, and neither would me and Boomer," I tried my hardest not to scream. She couldn't come with us, those missiles may have been nothing, but that doesn't mean there wouldn't be more dangerous weapons ahead.

The glossy look quickly fell and she turned to face me. Her eyebrow was raised again, and her mouth was slightly open. She looked outraged. I should have known she would want to fight with me, but she should understand!

"_Excusez-moi?_ Sweetheart, the possibility of staying behind is absolutely not an option! Brick is your brother, just as well as he is my son," she hissed at me for the first time ever, "_Nous sommes belges! Et notre peuple ne craint pas!_ I am coming. Got it?"

I know, our heritage is weird. Me and my brothers are _Belgian_, I guess you could say. Momma was born in Belgium, which would explain why she talks so funny, half the time talking English with the faintest of southern accents, and the other half mumbling something in French. But Papa was completely American.

Boomer quickly nodded, but I held my ground. She was my mother true, but she wasn't Brick. I didn't grow up listening to her orders because she simply wasn't around then. I listened to Brick-most of the times-because I knew he made smart decisions. And I knew he wouldn't think this was one.

"I still don't think it's a good idea"

"Butch" she warned. A dangerous hint to her voice, she looked at me with the determination I usually could only find in two other people's. I sighed, Brick got her eyes completely and totally, in color, and in spirit. But I knew I would never want anyone else's except for Papa's eyes. Of course, they were icy blue like my brother's. Which wasn't exactly my favorite color, but still. I could feel my resolve crumble quickly.

"Fine" Her eyes softened and her leader-ish stand unwound. "You remind me so much of your father," I looked up to see the sad look in her blood-red eyes before she gave me and Boom a soft smile.

"Both of you do in some ways. Now ready to find Brickie, my babies?"

I inwardly groaned, but I could see Boomer's eyes light up at the sweet nicknames.

"Of course, Momma. We both think this is serious, too. So we were wondering if we could get the Girl's involved?" My eyes widened a little. Momma was gonna have to meet Buttercup now? Like this?

I saw the excited look on her face and knew she wouldn't let me squirm out of this for nothing. She nodded and zoomed towards the neighborhood ahead, stopping only when she realized she had no clue where she was going.

_Butterfly and Momma are gonna meet, Buttercup and Momma are gonna meet, Momma and Buttercup are gonna meet! They're gonna have to actually talk! _

Shit.

* * *

**_Hi-lo! Did yuh like it?:D I wanna know! So just review please ^_^ The reviews help me write the next chapter [;_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Everything In Blue

**_Hello there my Pretties! :D Heehee, I shall call you my Pretties now! Lol. Well, I'm sorry about the whole heritage confusion from the last chapter. :/ When I was thinking about the whole Southern thing I was really REALLY loving southern boys! {: I guess the adorance kind of flew itself into my story, but now that I look at it from a different angle, I really don't like that I made them all southern -_- So blah. Because now I realize I should've put them as french! Dx SO BLAH. Oh well, can't change it now ;/ Anyways, Imma tell you right now, that after this chapter, shit's gonna be going down. ;) ._**  
_  
_

* * *

_Butterfly Chapter 16  
_**  
(Bubble's P.O.V.)**

"Buttercup, that wasn't fair!" I said. I couldn't believe she actually pushed Brick out of the house for doing _nothing_!

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Bubbles" she replied, lazily swapping through the channels with her own personal green remote.

"Oh, so you think Brick would've actually done something? Honestly?" I knew the answer. Hell, Brick may not have been the nicest or the friendliest around, but that boy grew up with manners. _Just like Boomer_, I smiled.

"Ugh, no! But still..." she groaned.

"Still what?" I humphed.

"I don't know! God, Bubbles! I get it, it was a 'mean, unreasonable thing to do', man" I popped an even brighter smile on my face, Buttercup was a "act on impulse" kind of person. But it didn't mean I loved her little over-protective self any less!

"And what will you do once you see him again?" I smiled cheekily at her, knowing she was starting to get irritated.

"I'll freakin' apologize, okay! Damn, and here I thought Blossom was the bossy one..."

"I'll tell her you said that!"

"Your not bossy, Bubbles" she casually said, knowing Blossom would do some sort of thing to make Buttercup regret her words. I giggled when she suddenly turned her head towards me. After a second, her eyes widened, "You better not tell her that I threw Brick out of the house!" she squeaked out.

Ooo! This could be fun! "I won't, I promise, _if_ me and Boomerang get backseat next time we all go somewhere," Her face suddenly exploded with disbelief and a hint of anger, and I cowered a little. _I knew I was pushing it,_I thought as I rubbed my arm.

"What! You took backseat last time! Me and Butch want some of that!" I nervously giggled, and then pushed my tongue into my cheek, thinking.

"Alright, I guess that is a little unfair. Um, well then will you go with me to go get some pizza? You know how I hate to go out alone" I tilted my head to one side and smiled. I guess I didn't really want to hold something over her head.

She smirked, "Sometimes you're too nice, Bubbs. Plus a scaredy cat. Come on, we better go before they close!"

Just as B-Cup got her coat on and we were about to head to the entrance, the loud doorbell rung through the house. Buttercup twisted her upper body back to cast an annoyance-filled glance at me.

"I swear if it's another saleswoman I'm going to fucking SCREAM!" she said. I giggled, the last unfortunate soul had had Butter's half-eaten pasta thrown into her face when she refused to leave without us buying her weird, pretty useless product. I giggled again remembering B-cup's smirk after she closed the door on the woman's face.  
If it was another one, I definitely wanted to be there to watch what Buttercup would do! Er-I mean to restrain her if it got out of hand...I flitted to her side as she ran to the door and opened it widely. Her face was set into a glare and I hid behind her a little so that I could watch. But she didn't scream, in fact all I heard was the smallest kind of gasp you could ever hear, the one with the most shock. I looked up from my spot behind her and I'm sure that my face turned into pure awe at _that_moment.

At our door was an absolutely gorgeous woman! Her hair was platinum blonde. Just one more shade and you could definitely call it the color of fresh snow! It was up to her shoulders in large curls, which reminded me a bit of Marilyn Monroe. But her curls happened to look more old-fashioned and larger. After a moment of thought, the color almost reminded me of Boomer's hair. The only exception being that his was shades darker. Her skin was incredibly fair. Looking at it, it almost looked like porcelain. Kinda like Butch's? They both had the same sort of dazzling complexion and skin. Boyie! This lady looked like a retired model! Even though her skin was smooth all around, there were hints of aging in small spots around her face. Gentle wrinkles were starting to appear at the corners of her eyes. Although that really only high-lighted them, rather than take away anything. I felt a tightening in my chest, and I realized with utter dissatisfaction that I was, jealous? I quickly pushed the feeling away. That was definitely not like me, and totally inappropriate!

The thing that striked both Buttercup and me were her _eyes!_They were the color of blood. If I was cheesy or didn't think straight I would almost get scared that she was some sort of vampire. It felt like if you placed her eyes on Brick, then he definitely wouldn't look any different. Besides the long, black, ridiculously curly lashes framing her bright eye-color, of course. But as it registered in my head how much of a likeliness they were between Boomer's hair, Butch's skin, and not to mention Brick's eyes, I could only guess who she was. I should've realized that the minute we saw her, but I think anyone would have to take a couple of seconds to stop and take her in!

"U-Uh are you...?" Butter mumbled, finally breaking the silence of our awing. The woman grinned slightly. "I'm Emma Jojo. But if you wish you may call me Momma Jojo"

B-Cup's eyes widened, but her mouth was pinched closed. She nodded "Ah. Okay. Well, um, nice meeting you then, I guess. Blossom's passed out on her bed drooling her head away so like, can we do the whole traditional awkward-as-hell-meet-and-greet-where-you-judge-me-until-you-find-something-wrong-with-me-interview-THING later?"

I could feel the blush creep onto my neck quick when I turned my head sharply to Buttercup. She was doing it all wrong! I wanted to make a very nice first impression to, um, Momma Jojo, and that was definitely not going to make a good image of us! I mean, did she really just say that to our boyfriend's _Mom?_"Buttercup! If Blossom was awake she'd kill you right about now!" I frowned.

"Eh. We all know I'd probably still end up saying it" she crossed her arms.

Emma chuckled. I almost thought some bells were tinkling, and it took me a minute to figure out it was her laugh. The Vampire option just kept getting bigger and bigger...

"You're definitely made for my little Butchie, I'll tell you that!" I giggled with her, and even though she was blushing, B-Cup smirked at the adorable nickname she would probably end up teasing with later. "My names Bubbles, M-Mrs. Jojo, and this is my sister Buttercup. But B-Blossom's sleeping, incase you w-wanted to meet her right now" I stuttered a couple times when I was talking, feeling insecure next to such a beautiful lady. And trust me, that doesn't happen very often.

"Don't worry about that Bubs, we didn't come here to do that just yet" Boomer said. He came out from behind his mother and walked towards me. He smiled warily as he reached me and gripped my elbows, showing how much stress he was really carrying. I smiled back at him and grabbed his own elbows.

"Then what's actually going on?" I could hear Buttercup say. Although I was too busy with Boomer to listen in that closely. I stared up at him, and he looked down into my eyes. We searched each other's eyes, having a silent conversation on our own.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Are you?_

_Yes._

A smile crept up on both of our faces. "Brick's missing, Butterfly"  
Then they both fell.

I swirled around to look wide-eyed at Butch. He looked wearily at B-Cup. She had the same shocked look on as me, and Butch was cradling her in his arms. But he looked like he needed the comfort a thousand times more than my brunette sister did. At the news the first thing that popped into my mind was Blossom. She wouldn't take that easy! Ugh, She never takes _anything _easy! But if anyone would be able to find him, Bloss would be able to! I couldn't help but feel sympathy for my sister as Boomer hugged my shoulders from behind.

"Like, _missing_ missing, or _gone _missing?" She stuttered.

"Like _missing_ missing. We could feel him get attacked really bad, and he won't pick up his phone. So we're going to guess he's been kidnapped" Emma's frown deepened. It looked very out of place on her bright face.

"_Excusez-moi_ Bubbles dear, but if _Mademoiselle _Blossom is anything like my own redhead, she'll want to know what happened right away. Would you please go fetch her?" she gently but sternly ordered. I was surprised that she called on me for a second and even then extra surprised that she had used a bit of absolutely perfect French but then quickly bobbed my head and tried to unlatch myself from Boomie's arms.

At my first attempt to move away he whimpered and tightened his hold for a long second before letting his arms loose. My heart ached, he still wouldn't let go of my hand. My poor Boomer! Losing Brick hurt him and Butch much more than they let on. He turned around and looked desperately towards his mother. When she looked at our 'predicament' her eyes softened and I wasn't sure if my ears were playing tricks on me when I heard her awe. My face flushed about a thousand unappealing shades of red! "I'm not holding you back, you may go with her, _Petite Amie_"

I could definitely feel the fluttering in my chest when Boomer flashed her a relief-filled smile and led me away. But right when we passed our green-favoring siblings we could both hear them snickering. I blushed.

"Man, how Lil Bubbly Bubbles has made you get so dependent Bro! I remember when you used to fight me and Brick, complaining how much we needed to let you go more! Bahaha, with the rate they're going, next thing you know they'll be wearing matching outfits!" Buttercup very nearly pissed her pants at Butchie Boy's little...joke.

"This is all coming from the guy who needs _permission _to touch his girlfriend? Ha, rich!" Boomer smirked. Immediately Butch stopped laughing and Buttercup turned around and started pointing and yelling "Ooo! Burn!" at him. I giggled and kissed Boomer's cheek, trying hard not to embarrass Butch even more. I could even see Momma Jojo chuckle a little behind her small, dainty hand.

After a while more of laughing and Butch getting his finger zapped by Momma Jojo for trying to flip off Boomie, B-Cup slid to the side and let us get into the house, a small smirk on her face and a glare on Butch's as he placed his hands on her hips. I smiled cheekily at him, knowing that the proudness was radiating off me in waves.

"Bubs, what do you think happened to Brick?" Boomer asked once we were inside. He was really, truly concerned about his pretty obnoxious older brother, and my heart melted again looking into his sapphire orbs.

"You miss him so much" I said gently, he looked like he was about to deny it so I smiled sadly to show him it was fine. After a moment he slumped his shoulders and flopped onto our couture sofa, fiddling with his hands in his lap, looking down.

"We've never, been so, well, I guess you, I don't know. We're usually always in the same area. Nowadays, no, we're not always stuck close tight like before, but we're _always_in like, a 5 mile radius of each other! This shouldn't have happened." he confessed. Oh, dear! Boomer and his brothers had gone through more together than all three of my sisters would in a lifetime! The thought made my stomach clench a little, upset just a bit that no matter what, me and my sisters could never have a connection as strong as theirs. But I smiled again. Boomer needed comfort, and whatever he needed I would never hesitate to give it to him.

"We're gonna find him, Boomer. I promise. Nothing could keep him from you guys, or Blossom. It may be a bit early to say that, but just looking at them you can just tell they're going to spend the rest of their lives together!" I bursted. But a second later I instantly smacked my forehead, and then mentally slapped my forehead AGAIN for _not_mentally smacking it before! I cringed, hating that I had let my girlish romantic side out at the wrong time.

But Boomie just laughed, I guess happy that I was able to change his gloomy mood. He smiled up at me and then set his hands on my hips. "You're right" and I smiled _really_wide.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PHYSCOPATH!"

I zoomed to Blossom's room a second after I realized that she was the one who said that. Boomer was right behind me, and I could tell Buttercup and Boomer's brother and mother were also on their way. I tried to open the knob, but it was locked! I felt someone pull me aside, right before Butter's foot connected with the door and it crashed down!

"Ugh! Look what you did, Carrothead! Now this is gonna be harder!" Princess whined. Her whole body slumped forward for a minute, clad in a tight, pretty ugly, gold jumpsuit. It was like she tried to dress up as a sexy spy. And failed horribly. Then she straightened up, and pointed her laser/gun at Blossom again. My red-headed sister stood tall and confident, but I could feel the smell of Chemical W, our natural weakness, fill the air. I backed into Boomer's chest instinctively cringing away from it, but Blossom only narrowed her eyes when the scent finally made it to her nose. Everyone froze, the Chemical W in the room making us all fidgety. Princess scanned us all, and I could tell was that the Chemical W must have _really_scared Buttercup if she didn't lunge at her when she gave her a disgusted glance and a tried-to-hard-to-be-sexy wink. But then she smirked at Boomer. And I could feel my fear fall away!

"Are you flipping kidding me! _Her!_ _She's_ the one who had made all this trouble! Who stole my sister's boyfriend! Who stole my friend!" I hissed, " The same person who just _keeps hurting my Boomer?_ -I pointed at Boomer, whose face paled- Well, I'm not putting up with this crap anymore Princess! I've tried so hard to be nice, to be sweet and control my temper, and I don't think I've EVER had to do that before except a couple times in my life! **Well no more**!" I screamed, ranting all over the place! I pushed myself out of Boomer and Butch's hold, and at my last few words I launched at Princess. I can honestly only remember my hands knocking the gun out of her hands, and having them scratch their way a grip around her scrawny, blotchy throat.

Then I saw everything in blue.

* * *

_**Here I am again ! {: . Well peoplessss , GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE ! I set up some PRETTY neat stuff on there in my Powerpuff section at the very bottom of it ! {; . Absolutely must see ! If you don't do so right now , I won't let you read the rest of my story ! :O . Jus' kidding {x . But still ! GOOOO SEEEEE ITTTT ! Oh, and I would just like to say that while editing this, I watched "The Rowdyruff Boys" , "The Boys Are Back In Town" , "Boy Toys" , "Bubble Boy" (I laughed so hard ! xD .) , and "The City Of Clipsville" , so basically all the episodes where the Boys were mentioned/and or in {'x . Heehee , super easy to find on Google , Loves ! [: . Well I would also just like to mention thaaat I was looking through my whole story and reading the whole thing all together , and saw that my earlier chapters were really good ! I'm very proud of em ! {: . But I've also noticed that my latest chapters are FAILS ! Dx . Why haven't you guys been telling me I've been slacking off ? D; . Well , it doesn't matter now because I'm QUITTING THIS STORY !**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Jus' Playing ! {; . I would never do that ! :D . Lol . REVIEW ! Tell me what you think , and I'll update quickerrr ! {; .**

_**~SweetHeartCandy~** **(Formally known as Joydream :3) **_


	17. Don't Play With My Lifeline

_**Hmmmmmhmhmmmmmmhmmmmmmhmmm mhhhhhmhmmm (:**_

* * *

_Butterfly Chapter 17_

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of me in pure shock. My little Bubbly Bubbles was in full out max mode, and by the looks on Buttercup's and Blossom's faces, I don't think shes ever done this before.

Bubbles was squeezing tighter and tighter on Princess's throat, and soon her whole freckly face turned purple. It didn't look like Bubbles was going to stop anytime soon. She was even starting to raise into the air a little bit. With her ponytail out and each strand of her silky blonde hair was silhouetted by her signature blue glow, she looked scary.

I looked at Princess, the source of so much of my depression and sadness over the years, I finally found something as precious as Bubbles, and now Princess was going to take the innocence I needed from her. I know she held my red-headed brother captive, but for right now it couldn't have felt more like her hideous wrath was aimed towards me. I couldn't take this anymore, I wouldn't let her ruin Bubbles as well. "Bubbles, stop! Bubbles you're going to kill her! You _have_to stop!" I tried hard to pry her hands open from around the young girl's neck, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly she whipped her head towards me, and I flinched. Her eyes were blazing, eyebrow raised and it scared me really bad.

"Boomer, but she hurt you!" She said. She frowned when she saw me cringed, but it was because she had spoken with two voices. Her regular, angelic tone, and then a monotone, brass but deep one.

"I don't care!" I shouted, my hands shooting in the air and she jumped just a little, "Look at me Bubbles. I don't want you to have to regret anything you've done because of the likes of me. Trust me, you don't want to do this. Babe, just let go." My voice sounded weary by the end of it.

Bubbles closed her eyes for a second, and Princess had long ago fainted in her hold. When she opened them again she opened her hands and dropped her to the ground, but because she had never experienced Max before, instead of immediately cooling down, she collapsed down and her eyes flickered from normal to blue.

Blossom ran to her, kneeled next to her and grabbed her face, "Bubbles listen to me, you need to calm down. Don't think about anything else except calming down. Just keep hearing my voice. Focus"

Bubbles eyes flickered even faster, and I stepped forward quickly, aiming to shake her shoulders awake. My heart and arms were just screaming for my usual, innocent Bubs. Momma's hand gripped me tight and whispered softly, "You know the process very well, _L'Amour. She_ can only save herself Boomer, don't interfere."

I didn't move back, but I didn't continue to move forward. After a while I knew what I was waiting for, I was waiting to hear the always-an-octave-lower-than-mine, intelligent but rude voice of my bossy older brother. Waiting for him to shoot some sarcastic yet lighthearted comment my way. I wanted him there to tell me that of course Bubbles would be fine, she was tougher than she looks. To put a hard grip on my shoulder and look at me sternly. Letting me shake in his arms as Bubbles fate was slowly coming clear. Just to freaking grunt on how over-emotional I was being! My eyes trembled with a few tears, I hated knowing I was a sissy. I've always hated that about me, even if Momma usually said '_Les hommes emotionnels sont les plus rares__, Boomer.'_

"Boomster? Bubbles has almost found her way back now, you know. You can snap out of it,"Butch whispered. I looked at him with a strained, confused expression on my face. The whisper in his rumbling voice made me backtrack a bit, it actually seemed like Butch was trying to be tender with me, treating me as though I would break any second. Like glass. I knew this should've offended me, but it didn't. "The sooner we get to him the sooner we can get on. I promise all this will be over soon"

"You shouldn't promise what you don't know for sure, Butch" I said under my breath, knowing he was trying to distract me from the episode happening on the floor a couple feet away from us.

"Good thing I for sure know about this then, huh bro?" he chuckled breathless. Dispatching from our little pep-talk, I finally was able to drag my eyes towards where I knew my sweet girlfriend was. Her eyes looked tired, but they weren't flickering anymore, and she looked like she was dozing off.

I knew I should've moved to get to her, but I couldn't until Butcher gave me a shove. Steadily walking towards Bubbles and Blossom, I could see Bubbles tiredly telling Blossom about what happened to Brick in her last few minutes of consciousness.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

My nerves froze.

"He's...what? There has to be a m-mistake...I thought Princess was just being her regular b-bratty self!" I stuttered, this had to be a lie. Brick wasn't stupid, he was the smartest person I knew. He could never get caught! Especially by someone as idiotic as Princess.

"Yeah well, it's true _Petite Amie._ Brick's been kidnapped. Just don't get all blubbered up now, okay? The faster we get out of here, the faster we find him. So no time for emotional junk. Gather your smarts up, Leader Girl. Cause we're gonna need 'em" Butch commanded, failing terribly at his one-second french impression. Who looked to be a kind older woman laid a hand on his shoulder, and his voice softened the tiniest bit at the end.

I blinked. For once, Butch was right. The information was definitely being shoved down my throat quickly, and I knew that it was a bit unreasonable for these people to expect me to have a plan so fast, but I knew that if I only dwelled on missing my boyfriend, I'd only be acting foolish. I had to concentrate on getting him back. "Good thinking, Butch. Buttercup, wake up Princess! With the right persuasion," I lifted my fingers to the ground, shooting electric currents into the dark hard-wood floor of my room, "I believe we can get her to tell us where Bricky is"

Buttercup smirked my way, and we all turned towards where we left Princess. Expecting to have seen her still sprawled out onto the floor, my heart froze seeing that she wasn't,

She wasn't there at all.

How did she get away? She was completely unconscious by the time Bubbles let go of her...! My mind was working fast trying to figure out how we didn't notice her slip away, while Boomer slowly walked up to the spot she once laid. He bent down, and when he turned back to us he held a small golden chip that was left in her place. I didn't even acknowledge it until he poked at it and a voice all too annoying came from it.

"I can't believe you did that, Powderpuff Girls! Ugh, you just had to come in and ruin everything, didn't you? First Blossom goes and destroys my fair and my hot face, god do you know how many operations I had to go through to get this face? A quarter of Daddy's money was spent on my perfection! And now the Virgin in Blue decides to pull a random tantrum? How are such fine men attracted to you three? It's not like you're prettier than me. Well, it doesn't matter. Me and Brick are hidden somewhere deep in the line of luxury hotels my Daddy owns, and I don't think I'm ready to give him up yet. You can look all your want, heh this might be fun! If you want him back, just know that this is my game, and my rules are the only ones you can play by. Oh and Boomie! Thanks a bunches baby, I knew you wouldn't let Pigtails hurt me, byeee!" You could hear her awkward attempt at a cute giggle, which failed just as bad as Butch's french impression.

I felt anger. I felt it flowing through me, from the tips of my toes to the very ends of my long pomegranate colored hair. How dare she? She not only belittled me and my sisters, but she stole away Brick. She's playing with my lifeline to happiness, because that's exactly what Brick was to me right now. He took away my anxiety of not having the Professor, helped me steal away from my sisters better than even school ever could, and he made me feel wanted. Wanted, cared and taken for, even if I knew that I could stand on my own. Just the thought of saving my energy by letting someone else hold me, it was nice. It was what Brick did. How had I grown so independent over the course of a couple weeks? Shaking my head, the only thought left was the most important-Princess snatched him from me.

"Blossom, what do you want us to do?" Boomer's slightly shaky voice asked me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a faithfulness in his eyes, the same kind I use to see in my sister's back when we fought evil. It made me smile a little, to know that for a while, Brick's leadership was given to me by his brothers. I fully swiveled around in one graceful movement after thinking for a fraction of a second, "Gather your belongings. Tonight, you sleep here. Tomorrow morning, we'll look for them."

I almost saw Buttercup and Butch shiver at the steely determination in my eyes, but the really pretty older woman that showed up with Brick's brothers smiled brightly at me.

She knew that I would not let Princess play with my lifeline.

* * *

**_Reviewww._**


End file.
